


Quiero vivir en paz

by Shiozhang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Beginning, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve quiere ser amado por Tony, Steve regresa, abrazos, besos, parejas que deben juntarse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiozhang/pseuds/Shiozhang
Summary: En un mundo en caos por tanta guerra y muerte, siempre había sido su intención traer la paz, pero ellos no lo querían para eso, no era simplemente acabar con la amenaza de los Nazis, casi podía palparse como en el aire había un enemigo peor que los alemanes locos, una que estaba dentro del propio ejército.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Un desafío aceptado.  
> Los saltos de fecha están marcados y he tratado de ser consecuente con la historia mundial, aunque no siempre sea tac exacta.

.

Julio de 1945, desierto de Arizona, USA.

El proyecto Manhattan estaba dando sus frutos, llevaban años haciendo experimentos y probando teorías, el proyecto casi había sido abandonado cuando los locos del proyecto Renacimiento habían conseguido, exitosamente, crear su primer Súper Soldado, pero el equipo había corrido con suerte cuando los locos de HYDRA habían atentado contra el científico principal y la fórmula del súper suero se había perdido para siempre. Con esto último, los fondos de ese proyecto habían ido a parar a la nueva arma de fisión nuclear, un arma con un alcance mucho mayor que cualquier bomba.

Oppenheimer era un científico de origen judío que trabajaba desde 1942 en este proyecto después de investigar exhaustivamente todo tipos de teorías para armas de destrucción masiva que involucraran tener menos soldados en el comando de ataque. Para él habría sido fantástico haber podido tener acceso a la tecnología de Stark – seguro que el hombre había sido un excelente aporte para el equipo si hubiese accedido a participar en esto en vez de correr a apoyar al Capitán América – pero estaba conforme con lo que habían conseguido.

\- Profesor, la cámara de implosión estará lista según lo planeado – dijo su ayudante mostrándole una serie de gráficos.

\- Esto le mostrará a Stark que sus rayos hipervita son poca cosa.

\- Cambió la fisonomía y estructura física de un ser humano – dijo otro de los científicos – Ojalá Stark hubiese querido trabajar con nosotros.

\- Se fue con el fracaso de su experimento.

\- Oh, el Capitán América es cualquier cosa, menos un fracaso – dijo ofendido y lo dejó sólo rumiando su respuesta, sabía que tenía razón, no había soldado que no quisiera imitarlo, incluso el general Groves no dejaba de alabarlo, pero odiaba al hombre.

\- ¡Profesor, comunican que en 10 minutos se inicia la prueba!

El hombre sonrió, había puesto un pie en el acelerador hacia el futuro, de una manera que ganarían la guerra desde distancia segura, en donde el famoso Capitán América sólo sería una reliquia innecesaria.

.

Bond, RDA

Steve estaba sentado en un café mirando a los soldados rusos, quienes tenían la manía de hablar en su propia lengua cada vez que se querían burlar de los alemanes o los americanos, pero siempre había sido hábil para aprender otras lenguas y el suero lo había intensificado notablemente, realmente eran bastante… no encontraba una palabra que no fuera una grosería para definirlos.

\- Noticias de los gringos – escuchó a uno bajar la voz, pero siguieron en su lengua – no le va a gustar al general Stalin.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hicieron una prueba nuclear satisfactoria – cuchicheó mirando a su alrededor – dicen que una de esas cabezas fue capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor en un radio de ¡Un kilómetro! – trató de calmarse – y lo que es peor, la bomba era realmente pequeña para todo el daño que causó, dicen que la arena a su alrededor se convirtió en cristal, derritió las piedras y creó un hongo de casi un kilómetro de alto.

\- Eso son sólo rumores – dijo otro – hace semanas que dicen lo mismo.

\- Oh, esto no es mentira, en las oficinas de la KGB tienen fotos de la prueba, dicen que el agente que las tomó murió tan pronto llegar a la agencia.

Steve pagó su café y salió rápidamente del lugar ¿en qué estaban pensando allá en casa que hacían ese tipo de bombas? La guerra se había terminado ¿o es que pretendían comenzar con otra? Se dijo preocupado hasta llegar al departamento en que se quedaban con Peggy y Howard en espera de un pasaje que los llevara de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Miró las casas y edificios de la ciudad, bastante maltrecha había quedado toda Europa debido a la guerra, pero había ciudades que habían sido derribadas por completo por los bombardeos de alguno de los bandos, o de ambos, como se podía apreciar en el centro del país.

\- Levantar de nuevo Alemania va a ser una gran tarea – comentó un anciano – pero fue nuestra culpa por darle el poder a un loco.

\- Locos hay en todos lados, abuelo – le dijo un chico a su lado – y no sabes que están locos hasta que lo demuestran ¿no es verdad? – le dijo a Steve y el asintió – mi pobre papá ya no regresará de Rusia – le dijo y siguieron su camino.

Steve entró en el edificio pensando en cuanta razón tenía el niño, después de todo ¿Quién había cuestionado la cordura de alguien antes de verlo actuar?

\- Te lo digo, Peggy, el proyecto Manhattan va a destruir el mundo – escuchó a Howard despotricar – ellos me querían allí ¿sabes lo que hace la fisión nuclear? – al parecer ella respondió negativamente – destruye las partículas a un nivel tan pequeño de su existencia que ellas se dispersan a una velocidad abismante, una que no se puede controlar, la temperatura que generan es tan alta como la que suponemos que tiene el sol ¡todo se funde a su alrededor!

\- Eso debe persuadir a los otros de no atacarnos…

\- Peggy, querida ¿acaso el tener al súper soldado detuvo a los nazis de seguir con la guerra? La existencia del Capitán América sirvió sólo para demostrar que se podía crear un hombre así, que tenía que haber alguna forma de volver a crear la fórmula aunque no superan como.

\- ¿Quieres decir que alguna otra potencia va a intentar recrear la bomba atómica?

\- Peggy, veámoslo así, no hay científico que no quiera vanagloriarse de sus éxitos, así que lo más probable es que comparta con alguien parte de su investigación, unas cuantas fórmulas por aquí, otras por allá, y sólo será necesario alguien lo bastante listo para rastrearlas todas y ¡zas! Tenemos la receta para el desastre.

\- Y los rusos son los que ahora están espiando – dijo ella.

Steve entró en la sala y miró a sus camaradas preocupado ¿no dijeron que era el fin de la guerra cuando encontraron muerto a Hitler?

\- He conseguido sacar al resto del comando hacia Francia – le dijo Howard – nosotros partiremos en un par de horas más, para que recojas todo.

\- Escuché a los rusos hablar de una prueba nuclear.

\- El ejército tenía dos grandes proyectos al iniciar la guerra, un súper soldado o una súper arma – dijo Howard dejándose caer en un sofá – El proyecto Renacimiento fue el ganador del primer pulso, sus resultados son más positivos que el proyecto Manhattan, después de todo un hombre piensa, pero luego de la muerte de Erskine, nadie quiso seguir en ese rumbo y los fondos fueron al otro proyecto, aunque se ha tardado años en dar sus resultados.

\- Es un arma muy costosa – le dijo Peggy – los recursos usados en esa investigación son mucho más altos que los usados para Steve.

\- El uranio y el plutonio no son elementos fáciles de conseguir – dijo Howard – y son altamente peligrosos ¿Por qué crees que me negué a involucrarme? Ellos querían mi tecnología para poder abaratar los costos de la producción de esos minerales.

\- Pero, ¿dónde van a usar una bomba así? – dijo Steve preocupado.

\- Los japoneses aún siguen la guerra en el Pacífico – le dijo – dicen que Truman pretende usarlas contra ellos.

\- Dios ¿acaso eso no nos hará peores que los nazis?

\- Steve, creo que lo mejor fuera el Capitán América no regresara a Estados Unidos – le dijo Howard preocupado – la KGB anda buscándote, ellos quieren recrear el súper suero, igual que intentarán con la bomba atómica, no podemos dejar que también te consigan.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerme desaparecer?

\- Habrá un atentado a la embajada de Estados Unidos en Bond dentro de unas horas – le dijo Peggy – no estoy muy segura, pero creo que es una excusa de nuestros propios agentes para separar a Alemania en dos partes de forma definitiva, así que estarás allí tratando de ayudar a los civiles y al embajador, estarás en medio de la explosión y te daremos por muerto mientras te escondes en medio de los soldados que evacuen la zona.

\- Una vez evacuados a Berlín, nos iremos a Gales y luego a Liverpool – dijo Howard – te llevaremos de regreso a Estados Unidos con la identificación de Aidan Stevens, un capitán de ejército que murió en la invasión de Berlín hace unas semanas.

\- Por lo que se sabe, no tiene ninguna familia, tenía más o menos tus mismas características físicas, así que no llamarás demasiado la atención – le informó Peggy.

\- ¿Y cómo pretenden hacerme pasar por muerto? Porque algo para identificarme tendrá que haber…

\- Lo hemos pensado bastante, tendremos que perder uno de tus escudos en la escena, pero veremos a quien cambiamos por ti, o si hay bastantes destrozos como para que sólo el escudo sea recuperable.

\- Se han abocado mucho a esto del espionaje ¿eh?

\- Son cosas que deben aprenderse para sobrevivir en un mundo hostil – dijo Howard mirando su reloj – el embajador nos espera, vamos.

.

Todo había salido como habían planeado, la embajada había saltado por los aires y los tres habían podido salir de Alemania dejando “muerto” al Capitán América. Había sido una simple coincidencia que nadie investigara nada, el mundo había volcado su atención a Japón, a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, a las dos bombas atómicas que habían devastado a esos lugares matando en sólo dos estallidos más de doscientas mil personas.

Nunca Steve estuvo más seguro que el mundo, y en especial el ejército de los Estados Unidos, no necesitaba del suero del súper soldado. Y tan pronto puso pie en el país pidió su baja del ejército, no quería ser un juguete de ellos.

Tuvo suerte, el capitán del que había tomado el nombre había cumplido a cabalidad con su servicio y la baja se le había otorgado ya antes de salir de Alemania por una herida de guerra que, supuestamente, lo dejaría incapacitado, si no de por vida, por un tiempo bastante prolongado.

Había recibido una pensión como héroe, pero había decidido desaparecer de la vista de todos, hasta del propio Howard, porque así nadie podría asociarlo con el héroe de la guerra.

“Si me necesitas, te prometo que estaré allí para hacer lo posible para ayudarte” – le dejó como despedida a Peggy antes de borrar su existencia de la faz de la tierra, ocultándose en una nueva identidad mientras vagaba por su país haciendo todo tipo de trabajos humildes, sin hablar ni comentar nada mientras veía que el mundo cambiaba, mientras él parecía seguir intacto, con la maldición, como la llamó, del suero del súper soldado a cuestas.

.

Continuará…

.

Un UA bastante particular, no he visto nada parecido en el fandom, así que es un poco original.

Un desafío de “qué habría pasado si… el Cap hubiese acabado con el cráneo Rojo sin que apareciera el cubo y se congelara en el hielo”. Es mi versión de ello.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve se ha ocultado por años, regresa sólo para hacerse cargo del hijo de aquel que guara su secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten de la lectura

Diciembre de 1987, Nueva York

Odiaba, realmente odiaba la cuidad, todo se había vuelto una locura en este país después de la locura que había sido la carrera espacial, el espionaje y el contra espionaje con los rusos, los comunistas, los chinos, cualquier cosa que llamase la intención, hasta los extraterrestres. Si, el mundo se había vuelto loco, en especial la industria cinematográfica.

Suspiró mirando los carteles ¿se hubiese imaginado todas esas películas sin sentido, pero con buena música, en sus años mozos? Si ni siquiera se imaginaba las películas a color, por favor. Pero al menos ya se había acostumbrado. 

Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, en años no había estado en la gran ciudad, desde la elección del último Papa, si mal no recordaba, así que eran casi 10 años. Y por cierto que no había visitado a ningún conocido, aunque había estado en cada funeral de sus comandos aulladores de forma anónima y los visitaba de vez en cuando para hacerles saber que no los olvidaba.

Suspiró y bajó al metro con el resto de la gente, hace mucho que estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo mirara extraño, no desde que apareció esa ridícula película sobre él. Dios, si todavía se cuestionaba acerca de demandarlos por lo estúpido de la película o por el actor que pésimamente lo había encarnado ¿Cómo, por lo más sagrado, Peggy y Howard no habían hecho nada al respecto?

Se bajó en la estación de Boston y salió a la superficie, aún tenía un largo trayecto por recorrer, por lo que había visto en el mapa la mansión de los Stark estaba bastante alejada de todo. Todavía no podía creer el mensaje de auxilio de Howard y por eso iba a verlo.

Hizo parar un taxi y dio la dirección, el taxista lo miró intrigado pero no comentó nada llevándolo a las puertas de la mansión. 

La reja alta forjada mostraba el poder del dinero, Howard realmente había conseguido que su empresa creciera mucho en todos esos años, después de todo tenía el prestigio de haber creado al Capitán América. Movió la cabeza y se acercó al portero para anunciarse.

\- El Señor Stark no recibe…

\- Sólo dígale que el Capitán Aidan Stevens ha recibido el mensaje – lo interrumpió y el hombre lo miró molesto. Luego de un momento incómodo, lo dejó pasar.

Avanzó por el sendero mirando el amplio espacio que había entre la reja y la casa, tal vez para evitar a los curiosos o a la prensa. Casi al llegar a la puerta se chocó con un hermoso niño de ojos castaños al que levantó del suelo con cariño.

\- Hola – lo saludó sonriendo – soy amigo de Howard ¿Quién eres?

\- Tony – le respondió echando los brazos al cuello del rubio.

\- Eres bellísimo – le sonrió de nuevo – y Howard es…

\- Mi papá – le dijo curioseando por el cabello del hombre que lo tenía en brazos.

\- Soy rubio natural – se rió y traspuso la puerta.

\- Maestro Anthony – dijo un hombre con un acento que identificó como británico – no debería ser tan amigable con los extraños.

\- No soy un extraño.

\- Va a ser mi novio – le dijo Tony muy seguro – es rubio natural.

El rubio no pudo aguantar la risa y ella retumbó por toda la sala.

\- ¿A qué debemos tanto escándalo? – dijo un hombre de cabello blanco apareciendo por una puerta lateral – ¡Steve, viniste!

\- Bueno, creo que el mensaje fue bastante claro ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que hicieran semejante… tontería?

\- Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que llamar tu atención.

\- ¡Una vergüenza, Howard! – le reclamó acomodando a Tony en un brazo – menos mal que ni siquiera se parece a mí.

\- Steve, hace décadas que nadie sabe de ti, somos muy pocos ya que quedamos vivos que pueden reconocerte – suspiró – déjalo que se vaya a jugar.

\- No, es mi novio – le dijo el niño.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes, hermosura? – Tony levantó 4 dedos – realmente soy un asalta cunas – le dio un beso en la sien – ve a jugar, cariño ¿sí?

Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla y permitió que lo bajara al suelo antes de correr hacia el mayordomo y hacerle una seña antes de irse.

\- Tienes un hijo muy mono – se rio – y muy precoz.

\- Tiene debilidad por los rubios naturales – se encogió de hombros – ignóralo.

\- Howard, es tu hijo, no seas así, creo que ni siquiera sabe lo que es ser novio de alguien – se cruzó de brazos – además, sería mi primer novio.

\- Mira, si quieres salir del closet, te rogaría que no fuera con mi hijo – le dijo molesto pero divertido – es sólo un niño escandaloso.

\- Bueno, es un niño, sólo tiene 4 años, y me gusta, es muy vivaz.

\- Te llamé y no para eso, precisamente – le recordó – ven, pasa a mi estudio.

Steve miró a su alrededor y se sentó en uno de los sillones del estudio mientras veía que el hombre le servía un trago antes de sentarse frente a él y dejar una carpeta en la mesa del café.

\- Cuando Peggy y yo fundamos SHIELD fue con la intención de proteger al mundo de locos como Hitler y el Cráneo Rojo – le dijo señalando la carpeta – y nos encargamos de buscar gente que tuviera los mismos ideales, pero el ejército metió su nariz y nos encasquetó un científico nazi, creo que lo conoces – le entregó una foto – decían que era para vigilarlo porque tenía una variante del suero del súper soldado, aunque nunca se supo de ello.

\- Armin Zola – dijo molesto – aquí dice que murió en 1978.

\- Si, estuvo en muchas pruebas atómicas, así que se contaminó con uranio y le dio cáncer – suspiró – pero en realidad no era que nosotros estuviéramos vigilando a Zola, es que él estaba infestando SHIELD.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Hank Pinn y su esposa eran agentes de SHIELD hasta hace unos meses, pero una bomba atómica fue lanzada desde una base nuestra, así que, para evitar una guerra en plena negociación de la caída del muro de Berlín, los enviamos a detenerla. Consiguieron su cometido, pero Janet se perdió – suspiró – el misil tenía como destino el Kremlin y llevaba la manufactura de Industrias Stark, aunque nunca he hecho uno de esos ¿cómo era posible?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Alguien desde dentro de SHIELD estaba tratando de implicarnos en un incidente internacional, menos mal que ellos consiguieron detenerlo, pero ahora Pinn no quiere nada conmigo ni mi empresa.

\- ¿Crees que Zola estaba reformando HYDRA, verdad?

\- No, creo que HYDRA nos usó de tapadera para seguir con lo suyo.

\- Y ustedes no se dieron cuenta hasta ahora.

\- Hice que Peggy renunciara y se fuera hace unos días, ella tiene familia en Inglaterra – suspiró – pero temo por la mía, Tony es heredero de una gran fortuna y muchos científicos y generales poderosos han entregado a sus hijos a la causa de HYDRA, no quiero que él caiga en sus garras, pese a lo molesto que puede llegar a ser.

\- Viejo te pusiste a ser padre, Howard – le dijo burlón – no tienes paciencia con tu propio hijo, aunque lo vi muchas veces antes.

\- Quiero que te hagas cargo de Tony, ya le gustas al crio.

\- Bueno, siempre he tenido buena mano con los niños, me gustan y les gusto – se puso de pie – pero Aidan Stevens ha vivido muchos años y se ve como si aún estuviera en sus veinte.

\- Hay otra cosa por la que te llamé – miró la puerta – no sé a qué idiota le dio por tomar el escudo del Capitán América del museo en la Casa Blanca y hacerle pruebas, descubrieron que no era de vibranio, así que T’Chaka asegura que el capitán América no murió en el atentado, aunque no han podido comprobar nada.

\- Así que por eso dejaste que hicieran una película tan mala.

\- Tony lloró con la película, dijo que su Capitán no era así.

\- ¿Galletas? – dijo el aludido llevando con cuidado un plato con ellas.

\- Perdón, señor, pero el pequeño maestro insistía en que su “novio” debía probarlas primero – dijo el mayordomo mirando mal al rubio.

\- ¿En serio son para mí? – dijo Steve agachándose a su altura y tomando una – gracias, Tony, eres muy amable – le dio una mordida y le sonrió – están muy buenas ¿las hiciste tú? – el niño asintió – eres genial ¿sabes?

\- Jarvis me ayudó a hacerlas – admitió ruborizado y complacido porque el guapo adulto le prestara tanta atención – son para ti.

\- Definitivamente me has robado el corazón, Tony – le revolvió el cabello y tomó el plato dejándolo en la mesa del café – si quieres, te puedo contar una historia después de la cena ¿te gustaría?

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? – miró a su padre que miró hacia el techo pero asintió – genial, prepararemos algo muy rico, ¿verdad, Jarvis?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió el hombre – pero tiene que hacer sus tareas primero.

\- Oh, puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Steve mirando por encima del hombre al padre del niño – un buen novio se hace cargo de los problemas de su compañero ¿sabías, Tony? Mi mamá decía que así uno se daba a querer.

\- Mi mamá es muy bonita – le dijo.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, tú eres muy mono – le sonrió levantándolo del suelo – señor Jarvis, indíqueme el camino, ayudaré a Tony con su tarea.

\- Oh, de seguro usted y el señor Stark…

\- Oh, el señor Stark y yo ya nos aburrimos el uno del otro, lo dejaré metido con sus negocios – hizo un gesto al hombre mayor y se fue con el niño en brazos luego de rescatar sus galletas – gánate las tuyas – le susurró.

.

Tony parecía una tromba por toda la casa, estaba emocionadísimo con el adulto que estaba dispuesto a jugar con él, ayudarlo con sus tareas, a contarle historias, a señalar cuán genial era. No era algo que se acostumbrara en esa casa, pero no le iba a decir que su papá nunca hacía esas cosas.

\- ¿Y tienes amigos, Tony? – le dijo mientras le hacía un dibujo.

\- No, mamá no está mucho en casa, y papá se la pasa en la empresa – le dijo muy claramente, por lo que Steve comprendió que era una respuesta aprendida.

\- No saben lo que se pierden – le sonrió por enésima vez mostrándole su dibujo.

\- Guau, eres muy bueno – miró sus dibujos – los míos son solo… garabatos.

\- No es cierto, Tony, son muy bonitos porque los hiciste para mí – lo hizo sentarse en su pierna – además, yo llevo muchos años practicando el dibujo, seguro que cuando tengas mi edad habrá una herramienta que los haga solos.

\- Pero no como los tuyos – acarició el dibujo.

\- Tony, sé que eres un niño genial ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que puedes hacer? Porque no creo que tu genialidad se quede en las puras galletas ¿verdad?

\- Hago robot – le dijo en voz baja, si no fuera por su súper audición no lo habría escuchado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y tienes alguno?

\- En mi cuarto, a papá le enojan.

\- Pues yo sí quiero verlos – le dijo y lo siguió a su habitación.

Tony balbuceaba nervioso, no estaba bien que los mostrara, su padre se enojaría, pero Steve era un hombre amable, tan dulce, así que no importaba.

Steve miró preocupado al chico, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía, era como un niño normal de 4 años, pero el chico ya le había mostrado cuán adelantado estaba para su edad ¿Por qué actuaba así?

\- No le digas a papá – le dijo finalmente entrando en una habitación enorme, demasiado grande para un niño de su edad.

\- Guau, tu habitación es más grande que mi departamento – dejó salir asombrado y luego movió la cabeza al ver que no lo entendía – mi casa es chiquita, es todo –le sonrió – muéstrame tus robots.

.

Steve regresó a la sala luego de contarle una historia a Tony, al parecer el chico no tenía mucho afecto en esa casa, a no ser que viniera del mayordomo y de su esposa, por lo que podía notar.

\- María, en serio, Tony está bien, el crio es muy listo.

\- Pero sería bueno que lo mandáramos a ese internado, habrá otros niños, el hijo del general Liebzing está allí, me dijo su madre que…

\- Preferiría que Steve se hiciera cargo que enviarlo allí – la interrumpió – ah, veo que finalmente te liberó.

\- Sí, creo que está contento conmigo – miró desafiante a la mujer, desde que la vio que le desagradó María Stark.

\- La escuela y el relacionarse con otros niños le haría bien a Tony – insistió ella ignorando al rubio – hay tantos hijos de los agentes de SHIELD allí…

Steve dirigió la mirada hacia Howard y este asintió para luego voltearse hacia el bar a servirse una copa, así que ella quería enviarlo a la academia de HYDRA sólo porque parecía estar de moda.

\- No, Tony no irá allí, primero muerto – le dijo secamente y ella se retiró furiosa.

\- Creo que tu mujer es la víbora del paraíso.

\- Si ella sabe del colegio, ellos saben de Tony, creo que es mejor que te lo lleves, le he dado instrucciones a Jarvis y a su esposa para que esté en un lugar seguro.

\- Howard, vas a separar a tu hijo de su madre – dijo escandalizado.

\- María no es la madre de Tony, ella está en Italia, con su familia, esta mujer es solo su reemplazo, pero nunca se ha preocupado de él.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no lo mandas con ella?

\- Su familia italiana no lo dejará volver jamás a Estados Unidos, ellos eran fascistas de Mussolini, y me odian porque ayudé a quien provocó su caída.

\- Locos hay en todas partes – suspiró – así que se lo dejas al Capitán.

\- Es tu novio ahora – le dijo burlón y Steve le dedicó una fea mirada.

.

Diciembre de 1991, Malibú.

A Steve no le gustaba esa casa, pero había sido su hogar con Tony por 4 años, el chiquillo lo seguía presentando como su novio en todos lados y él prefería hacerse el loco que corregirlo.

\- ¡Steve, eligieron mi proyecto para la feria de ciencias! – llegó gritando y lo abrazó por el cuello – ¿a que soy genial?

\- Desde que naciste, Tony – le dijo soltándose – ¿para cuando es?

\- Para marzo ¿crees que papá quiera verlo?

\- Oh, Tony, sabes que a él le falta un tornillo ¿verdad? – lo miró, sabía que Howard nunca se interesaba en las cosas de su hijo – voy a intentar que venga para Navidad, le podremos preguntar entonces.

\- Claro – lo besó en la mejilla y corrió dentro a contarle al mayordomo de su logro.

Steve suspiró mirando el maltrecho taller, él había aprendido mecánica a lo largo de los años, nada complicado, pero la tecnología de Tony siempre era más grande que él, sabía que necesitaba la supervisión de alguien que en verdad supera de ciencias ¿pero a quién pedirle ayuda cuando el propio padre no quería ayudar?

\- El maestro Tony es muy feliz con usted, capitán – le dijo Ana.

\- Lo sé, ha tenido todas las muestras de afecto que su padre no es capaz de darle – le dijo – pero me rompe el corazón el no poder ayudarlo con su ciencia, es un niño genio que podría hacer tanto si Howard lo apoyara.

\- Al señor Stark no le gusta la competencia – le dijo ella.

\- Por eso nunca me quiso enseñar – suspiró – es un…

\- Steve ¡Vamos a comer sorrentinos! – lo interrumpió Tony.

\- Si, ya sé que te gustan las pastas – le dijo dejando las herramientas con las que arreglaba su moto a un lado – pregunta si hay postre, si no es así podemos ir a comprar algo ¿no crees?

\- ¡Si, un postre italiano! – chilló volviendo adentro.

\- Howard nunca sabrá lo que se pierde con su hijo – movió la cabeza.

\- El joven es feliz con usted – insistió la mujer.

\- Porque yo amo a Tony – dijo entrando en la casa y sonriendo a Tony que se abrazaba a su cintura – ¿preguntaste?

\- ¡Hay gelato de postre! – se rió – y debes lavarte las manos, que ya van a servir.

\- Ok, a eso iba – le dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

.

Steve estaba sentado en la sala luego de comer, había enviado a Tony a revisar sus cosas mientras leía la correspondencia cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? – dijo extrañado, del colegio no podía ser porque Tony estaba en casa.

\- Menos mal que contestas tú – dijo Howard – hay problemas, Peggy tuvo uno de sus días malos y le dijo a alguien de su familia que el capitán América está vivo, que fingimos su muerte para que el ejército no lo usara.

\- Pero ella podría estar equivocada ¿verdad?

\- Dio demasiados detalles para que no la tomasen en serio – dijo bajando la voz – me están investigando, SHIELD cree firmemente que yo sé dónde está, en especial porque alguien en Industrias Stark descubrió que tengo el escudo verdadero.

\- Howard, el teléfono podría estar intervenido…

\- No llamo desde mi casa, estoy en un café en Nebraska, voy a verlos.

\- ¿Y María?

\- Ella es agente de HYDRA, tiene una marca en el brazo, se la llevaron porque no pudo convencerme de entregar a Tony.

\- Bien, te esperamos aquí – le dijo y lo escuchó colgar.

Suspiró ¿Qué les había dado por buscarlo otra vez? Algo raro debía de haber, porque ¿Cómo se habían agenciado con la información de Peggy? Porque los días malos de la mujer eran muy raros ¿no sería que alguien la había inducido a hablar de los años en que se conocieron?

\- Steve, quiero ver la tele – le dijo Tony.

\- ¿Terminaste tus tareas? – el niño asintió – bien, puedes verla.

\- Sí, alguna caricatura del Cartoonnetwork – festejó y tomó el control remoto – o prefieres otra cosa.

\- Oh, no, lo que mi pequeño novio quiera ver – le guiño un ojo y Tony sonrió complacido mientras sintonizaba el canal de monos.

Pero Steve siguió preocupado toda la tarde mientras miraba sin ver las caricaturas con Tony, quien se veía bastante inquieto por la poca atención que le prestaba.

\- ¿Estás enojado conmigo, Steve?

\- No ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- Es que no me estás escuchando – le reclamó.

\- Oh, sólo estoy preocupado por tu padre, llamó temprano en la tarde diciendo que venía en camino, pero no se ha vuelto a comunicar.

\- Eso no es raro en él, lo raro es que venga – le dijo volviendo la mirada a la pantalla – y que venga por su propia voluntad ¿estará enfermo?

\- No sonaba a enfermo – le informó.

El timbre en la puerta y las voces atenuadas pero duras de dos hombres llamaron la atención de Steve, aguzó el oído y descubrió que eran dos agentes de policía que quería llevarse a Tony porque su padre había sido encontrado muerto en la carretera, presumiblemente por un accidente, y sería puesto bajo la custodia de Abdías Stane, un hombre del que nunca oyó hablar. Miró al niño y suspiró, ellos no podrían llevárselo, Howard le había entregado su custodia legal hace más de un año previendo aquello.

\- Señor Rogers, tenemos algo que decirle – dijeron los hombres.

\- Tony ¿te importaría apagar la tele e ir a pedirle a Ana que nos haga un poco de té? – le solicitó y el niño asintió saliendo rápidamente de la sala – ustedes dirán.

\- Señor Rogers, lamentablemente hemos venido a informar del accidente carretero de Howard Stark, quien resultó muerto – le dijo el policía de sopetón, con lo que Steve sospechó que era un discurso ensayado. Además, él sabía que eso no había sido un accidente, lo sentía en los huesos – y nos llevamos al niño con su padrino, el señor Abdías Stane…

\- Lo siento, pero Howard me dio la custodia total de su hijo hace un año, cuando lo puse en la escuela, así que no lo entrego – los hombres se miraron – además, si el hombre es su padrino ¿Por qué no lo vino a buscar en persona? Howard ni Tony jamás me han hablado de él.

\- El señor Stane es un hombre ocupado, es el CEO de Industrias Stark y se encuentra ocupado con un montón de cosas…

\- Si, seguro, pero en tres años no se ha ni aparecido por la vida de Tony – se puso de pie – y él no va a salir de esta casa, Tony es mío y aquí se queda.

\- El niño es heredero de una gran empresa, necesita que alguien que sepa…

\- Stane puede seguir siendo el CEO de Industrias Stark, pero yo soy el tutor legal de Tony por decisión de su padre y no lo entrego.

\- El señor Stane presentará una demanda – le advirtió el hombre.

\- Que lo haga, todo es perfectamente legal, nadie va a separar a Tony de mi lado – dijo levantando la mirada cuando Tony corrió a su lado y se aferró a su cintura – Tony, los señores nos traen una noticia triste – se agachó a su lado – tu papá…

\- ¡Lo vi en las noticias en la cocina! – dijo llorando echándole los brazos al cuello – ¡él ya no va a poder ver mi proyecto de ciencias!

\- Lo siento tanto, amorcito – le acarició el cabello.

\- No me vas a dejar tú también ¿verdad? – lo miró a la cara.

\- Por supuesto que no, Tony, nadie nos va a separar – le lanzó una mirada amenazante a los policías – nadie, lo prometo.

.

Junio de 2001, Massachusetts

Tony se paseaba orgullosamente con su toga de graduado por la sala de conferencias, él iba a dar el discurso final y Steve estaba allí para verlo. Dios, como amaba al hombre que lo había visto crecer y triunfar, le había enseñado a protegerse de los abusivos, a ignorar a los cobardes y hacer amigos verdaderos, estaba seguro que sin él hubiese sido un barco a la deriva, en especial porque él le había enseñado con cariño los límites de una persona.

Steve solo tenía una cosa mala, su moral era demasiado estricta y no lo veía como un adulto, casi podía jurar que lo trataba con la misma indulgencia que cuando tenía cuatro años y decidió que iba a ser su novio.

\- Has cambiado de humor, Tonos – le dijo su amigo desde su asiento – estoy seguro que él va a estar aquí, contigo.

\- No es eso lo que me molesta.

\- Tony, aún eres menor de edad, no esperes que salte sobre ti – se burló.

\- Mi querido osito de algodón de azúcar morena, Steve me ama, en algún momento va a tener que darse cuenta – le dijo – soy todo guapo ¿no?

\- Eres la reina del drama – le dijo divertido.

\- Te ofrecería una orgía de graduación, pero ni quiero compartir a Steve ni este me permitiría hacerla – se lamentó – si la única vez que me pilló borracho me hizo un lavado de estómago que me hizo vomitar por horas…

\- Fueron 10 minutos, Tonos – lo corrigió.

\- Horas, se sintieron como horas – replicó – bueno, ¿te imaginas si me pillara fumando marihuana? De seguro que me castiga sin sexo.

\- Dudo que siquiera te hayas acostado con él – se rio el moreno divertido.

\- Rodey, no arruines mi fantasía – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – y sí, he dormido montones de veces hasta arriba de Steve.

\- Claro, cuando tenías pesadillas y eras un niño – prosiguió su amigo en el mismo tono – no te pases rollos.

\- Ah, mi lindo Steve, todo músculos de acero – suspiró – me derrito cuando lo veo haciendo flexiones en el jardín, o abdominales en la terraza o saliendo medio desnudo del baño…

-Dios, Tony, no quiero esa imagen en mi mente – gimió su amigo.

\- ¿Qué imagen? – dijo Steve mirando a ambos jóvenes que se volvieron sonrojados hacia el rubio que aparecía por la puerta del salón.

\- Nada, solo tonterías mías – le dijo Tony acercándose para abrazarlo.

\- Nada tuyo es una tontería, Tony – lo abrazó levantándolo del suelo – estás cada día más alto, aún recuerdo cuando te tomaba en brazos con una sola mano…

\- ¡Steve!

\- Solías hacerme galletas en esa época – se rio y le sonrió al moreno – Un gusto verte, James – le tendió la mano luego de soltar a Tony – espero que mi bollo de canela no te esté incordiando otra vez.

\- Steve – dijo molesto entre dientes, pero su amigo se rio.

\- Te tengo noticias, Tony, podrás probar tus teorías en uno de los laboratorios de Industrias Stark – le mostró una carta – tienes todo el derecho a hacer uso de lo que por derecho es tuyo. Además, esos viejos arcaicos no han tenido una idea innovadora para el mercado desde la muerte de tu padre, sólo actualizaciones y patentes rezagadas ¿Por qué no una genialidad de un auténtico Stark? Barreras el piso con todos ellos.

\- ¡Sí, eres genial! – saltó hacia él riendo contento.

\- Te lo dije cuando tenías 4 años, un novio se hace cargo de los problemas de su compañero, es el camino para conquistarlo.

\- Tenía 4 años – le dijo avergonzado.

\- Ah, pero yo me acuerdo bien de cuando me dijiste que iba a ser tu novio por ser rubio natural – se rio al verlo ocultar la cara en su hombro, avergonzado – eran tan dulce, te amé entonces ¿sabes? Pero lo hago más ahora.

\- Gracias, Steve, por estar todo este tiempo siempre para mí.

\- Ejem – dijo Rodey interrumpiéndolos – en cualquier momento llegan los demás y no quiero ser testigo de una escena de amor.

\- Mentes de alcantarilla – dijo Steve ruborizándose levemente.

\- Dios, he tratado por años conseguir eso, y Honey B lo consigue a la primera, no es justo – dijo dramático.

\- Dios, espero que no diga su discurso en ese tono – se quejó el moreno.

Steve no pudo más que reír.

.

Hacerse valer en los laboratorios Stark había sido tremendo, eso lo sabía Tony.

Nadie había sido bueno con él, nadie creía siquiera que pudiera hacer algo bueno, pese a ser el hijo del difunto dueño, pero el castaño había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Había resistido las burlas y lentamente les demostró que estaban equivocados, en especial cuando su tecnología empezó a dejar obsoleta la de los otros ingenieros.

Ahora tenía su propia sección de experimentación, su tecnología acaba de salir al mercado y había sido un éxito, especialmente entre los más jóvenes, dado que la privacidad de los equipos y la alta fidelidad de los mismos hacia valer el precio que tenían.

Solo tenía un problema, los viejos retrógrados del consejo, ellos se negaban a lanzar al mercado sus productos más innovadores, decía que sólo era un crio con aires de grandeza, que no podría manejar la empresa, que cuando su padre vivía, que no había querido aprender de negocios con un auténtico empresario, que su tutor…

\- ¡No se metan con Steve! – había estallado furioso golpeando la mesa – no estamos aquí por él, sino que por el nuevo dispositivo de televigilancia – agregó tratando de calmarse – es mi tecnología la que estamos revisando y no a mi guardián…

\- Estás enamorado de él – dijo con asco un viejo a su lado.

\- Deja tu homofobia fuera de la sala del consejo o deja mi empresa – le dijo Tony molesto – no estamos aquí para eso.

\- ¿Ah, no? Tu sexualidad…

\- Mira, ya sé que a ti te importa mucho, sólo porque eres un frustrado, pero no admito este trato, sé que no tengo edad para controlar la empresa, pero tengo a alguien que sí, y hasta el momento no hemos interferido en nada, pero si siguen por este camino, voy a pedirle a Steve que haga una auditoría y reclame la empresa en mi nombre – los amenazó molesto poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala rumbo a los ascensores.

\- Tony, ten un poco de paciencia – le dijo un hombre a su lado – sé que tus ideas son buenas, pero estás muy adelantado…

\- Stane, mi tecnología no está adelantada, la de la empresa está obsoleta – golpeó el botón del ascensor – no sé a qué le tienen tanto miedo.

\- Actualizaste todos los sistemas computacionales de la empresa en una tarde – le dijo mirando la pantalla del ascensor – el día de mañana ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Conseguir un ascensor que te lleve a dónde quieres ir en este edificio – le replicó – o que al menos responda más rápido al llamado – agregó cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas – tengo muchas cosas que actualizar para seguir discutiendo con viejos retrógrados, y lo haré aunque no les guste, la empresa es mía y si quieres seguir a cargo me ayudarás a enderezarla en el rumbo que yo quiero.

\- Comprendo perfectamente, Tony, mañana tendrás lo que quieres en tu escritorio – le prometió.

.

Steve estaba sentado en la sala de estar del departamento que habían alquilado mientras se reacomodaban en Nueva York. No sabía qué hacer con Tony, este realmente se había tomado muy a pecho eso de revolucionar Industrias Stark desde que entró a sus laboratorios.

Un portazo lo sacó de sus meditaciones, lo que no lo sorprendió, Tony regresaba uno de cada dos días frustrado, y a veces hasta los dos, aunque casi siempre era por el mismo motivo, el consejo frenaba sus ganas de reorganizar todo el laboratorio para facilitar el trabajo, de actualizar los sistemas…

\- Malditos viejos retrógrados – dijo dejándose caer a su lado – mira que ahora me censuran por mi sexualidad.

\- Te dije que era muy pronto para decirles que te gusta la vaina y no la vainilla – le dijo divertido – no todos son de mente abierta, les va a tomar su tiempo.

\- Voy a tener esas actualizaciones, Steve, sea como sea, son necesarias tanto para el laboratorio como para la empresa en sí.

\- Lo sé, Tony, pero saca un poco el pie del acelerador – suspiró – he conseguido que reabran el caso de tu padre.

\- Murió en un accidente de tránsito – le dijo.

\- Tu padre me llamó esa tarde desde Nebraska – le recordó – y me contó algo que lo tenía muy preocupado ¿recuerdas a María, verdad?

\- Desapareció después del funeral de mi padre, sé que no era mi madre…

\- Tony, ¿recuerdas todas esas historias que te conté de tu padre y el Capitán América?

\- Sí, el hombre murió protegiendo una embajada americana en Alemania.

\- Tony, todo eso fue mentira, él está vivo y por eso mataron a tu padre.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Howard inventó un expediente en que el Capitán América, cuando estaba en una misión secreta para SHIELD, que ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía entre sus efectivos, se perdió en Alaska, que el hombre estaría criogenizado en alguna parte en algún glaciar indeterminado, y que por lo mismo debía ir en su búsqueda.

\- ¿Por qué inventaría algo así?

\- Alguien indujo a Peggy Carter a contar lo que pasó en esa embajada, con ello descubrieron que el escudo en la Casa Blanca no era el de vibranio y el original lo descubrieron en uno de los laboratorios de tu padre – suspiró – durante la segunda guerra el Capitán América había luchado contra una organización llamada HYDRA, y ella infestó SHIELD, si el hombre aparecía, el pastel sería descubierto, así que tenían que sacar a tu padre del medio, eso provocaría que la salud de Peggy se hiciera inestable y poco creíble.

\- Pero dices que el expediente del Capitán América es falso.

\- Si, él nunca estuvo en SHIELD, simplemente vagó por todos los Estados Unidos haciendo toda clase de trabajos sencillos y humildes para ganarse la vida por 40 años, hasta que sacaron esa película ridícula sobre él ¡El tipo siquiera se le parecía! – se quejó y le entregó otro expediente – tu padre consiguió rescatarlo de SHIELD antes que Armin Zola fuera introducido en el proyecto, el hombre allí es el verdadero Capitán América bajo el traje.

\- ¿Eres tú?

\- Si, el suero del súper soldado me ha mantenido con esta apariencia por mucho tiempo, podría decir que ha actuado como un suero de eterna juventud – suspiró – por eso creo que a tu padre lo mataron.

\- Va a haber mucho ruido y alboroto en la prensa si reabren el caso.

\- Es que es muy extraño ¿Por qué no hubo autopsia para tu padre? Tampoco nos dejaron ver su cadáver hasta el día mismo del funeral ¿recuerdas? Abdías Stane se hizo cargo de todo, y no quise hacer escándalo porque te tenía que cuidar a ti y no poner en peligro tu custodia.

\- Lo hiciste para protegerme.

\- Por supuesto, porque de hacerlo habría aparecido tu verdadera madre y no habría vuelto a saber de ti.

\- ¿Sabes quién es mi verdadera madre?

\- Si, María Carbonel es nieta de un general de Mussolini, quien murió durante la segunda guerra mundial luego de los avances de las tropas americanas en el territorio con el apoyo de los comandos aulladores.

\- ¿Te culpan de su muerte?

\- A tu padre también, era el ingeniero que nos apoyaba.

\- Dios, Steve ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Seguir adelante, Tony – lo abrazó – sacarás adelante la empresa y será definitivamente tuya cuando alcances la mayoría de edad.

\- Si, pero estoy rodeado de viejos homofóbicos.

\- Es el precio de liberarse de las ataduras, Tony, seguramente cuando la empresa se llene de ganancias hasta se ofrecen para…

\- Ay, no, que asco – dijo poniéndose de pie – ¿te decidiste por un edificio?

\- Tony ¿Por qué no haces uno nuevo desde cero? Digo, ya tienes el terreno, podría conseguir los permisos y lo llenarías de tu tecnología funcional sin que nadie te ponga peros.

\- ¿Sabes, Stevie? Tienes toda la razón, eso voy a hacer, así no regresaremos a la mansión en Boston.

\- Genial, ahora vamos a comer algo – lo abrazó y caminó hacia la cocina – Jarvis nos dejó algo preparado.

\- Genial ¿Qué hay en el menú?

.

Continuará…

.

Un Steve un poco profanador de cunas, pero realmente ama a Tony, lo ha visto crecer y madurar, así que el amor que le tenía ha ido cambiando también, aunque aún no llega al tono romántico del rosa.

Ya veremos más personajes del UCM, no los concibo sin los Vengadores a su alrededor.

Saludos y esperemos que pronto el Covid-19 se vaya al Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Steve un poco profanador de cunas, pero realmente ama a Tony, lo ha visto crecer y madurar, así que el amor que le tenía ha ido cambiando también, aunque aún no llega al tono romántico del rosa.
> 
> Ya veremos más personajes del UCM, no los concibo sin los Vengadores a su alrededor.
> 
> Saludos y esperemos que pronto el Covid-19 se vaya al Hell.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve quiere demostrarle a Tony su amor, pero Tony sospecha que ese amor no es del mismo tipo del suyo...

El proyecto de la torre Stark había llevado dos años, pero ahora era totalmente funcional, con sus sistemas de seguridad integrados y una inteligencia artificial que controlaba todo como un gran mayordomo, con robots que se preocupaban del aseo y el orden de casi todo. En las plantas inferiores Tony había instalado sus laboratorios de experimentación y sus oficinas personales. Había un piso especial que era el gimnasio y hacia arriba un montón de oficinas especiales de Industrias Stark. Solo las plantas superiores eran exclusivas.

Y Steve había tenido razón, cuando sus inventos finalmente vieron la luz, fueron grito y plata, lo que hizo que los consejeros tuvieran que echar pie atrás, ahora hasta pasaban por alto cualquier cosa respecto a su sexualidad, incluso hubo algunos que le presentaron a sus hijos o nietos por si “enganchaba” con uno.

Y ahora estaba en todas las revistas, desde que la Casa Blanca le había permitido implementar sus sistemas de seguridad y sus robots apoyaban la investigación especial había llevado a la empresa fuera de órbita.

\- A este paso, vas a estar en la luna antes de cumplir los 50 – se burló Rodey mientras hacían pruebas de campo de los motores de uno de los aviones nuevos de la Fuerza Aérea.

\- Apenas estoy en la mitad de eso – le replicó riendo – y sólo me pondré en órbita cuando Steve decida dar el salto conmigo.

\- Mmm – dijo sin comprometerse – por cierto ¿Dónde está?

\- Dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con armas de guerra – suspiró – está metido en no sé qué proyecto en Washington DC, luego iba a ir a Italia a realizar una tentativa de contacto con la dinastía Carbonel.

\- Así que, desde hace muchos años, por primera vez te encuentras solo – le dijo.

\- Steve cree que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, pero no ve que yo sólo miro hacia el futuro, uno que quiero compartir con él.

\- Tony, el hombre te vio crecer, es difícil para él separar al niño que acogió del hombre de negocios que eres hoy – le recordó.

\- Me presentó a una chica, dice que sería una buena asistente para mí.

\- ¿Estás pensando que quiere que tengas una novia para que te olvides de él?

\- No sé qué pensar, desde que nos mudamos al penthouse de mi torre que se está volviendo frío conmigo, casi ni lo veo, aunque sé que está allí por JARVIS, de otra manera ya no sabría que lo tengo conmigo.

\- Tony, tal vez él sólo piensa que es demasiado viejo para ti y quiere que veas otros horizontes – trató de tranquilizarlo – yo no dudo que ese hombre te ame, pero a la fuerza no puedes cambiar el amor paternal por uno conyugal.

\- Debiste dedicarte a la psicología, osito – se burló – tienes razón, aunque todavía espero que Steve se ponga celoso.

.

Milán, Italia.

Steve se paseó por enésima vez por la habitación, había localizado a la familia de la madre biológica de Tony, pero a la mera mención de que era amigo de la familia Stark le habían cerrado las puertas y se habían negado a hablar con él, ni modo de tratar de forzar una reunión con alguno de ellos sin causar un escándalo.

Suspiró, su contacto le había comentado que la mujer iba a viajar a Sicilia a ver a una amiga, quizás en el aeropuerto se le pudiera acercar y tratar de establecer un contacto o algo así, que ella supiera que Tony seguía allí, que Howard ya no era una barrera entre ellos.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, si era necesario tomaría el mismo vuelo, pero él tenía que hablar con la mujer, aún no podía entender cómo ella podía haber dejado a Tony con su padre, siendo que el hombre no tenía nada de paternal, y la mujer que este tenía no estaba muy lejos de ser lo mismo.

Tony había sido un niño tan guapo, tan vivaz, tan necesitado de afecto, ese que procuró entregarle siempre, cubriendo lo mejor que podía los vacíos que la falta de una familia que lo amara como se merecía dejaba, tratando de hacer las veces de padre sin serlo, amando al niño con cada fibra de su ser, viéndolo convertirse en un hombre hermoso, un genio incomprendido, un empresario de renombre. ¿Cómo negarle una familia? Se merecía todo eso y mucho más.

Miró los escaparates de las tiendas en el aeropuerto ¿desde cuándo tenía que haber esas tiendas por todos lados? El mundo era demasiado consumista…

Su oído entrenado lo alertó cuando voces graves hablaban en un código extraño, casi era como escuchar las conversaciones absurdas de sus comandos aulladores por la radio cuando explicaban un plan de ataque por radio, aunque el idioma era diferente.

\- El padre va de paseo a la playa – decía un hombre no muy lejos – llevará a la niña a tomar un poco de sol.

\- Habrá que adelantarle el quitasol – respondió otro.

\- Ya tenemos listas las tumbonas – agregó un tercero.

\- Tenemos listos los sombreros para evitar los rayos ultravioleta – dijo un cuarto.

Steve se erizó ¿Por qué hablaban así y por medio de un sistema de comunicación remoto? Se volvió disimuladamente hacia uno de los hombres y le extrañó la manera en que vestían, casi al instante le vino a la memoria la imagen de un grupo de terroristas que vio en la oficina de la Interpol y comprendió el mensaje, iban a secuestrar a alguien en un vuelo hacia la playa… o una isla.

Caminó hacia uno de ellos tratando de averiguar a dónde iban, pero no comentaron nada que le pudiera señalar algo y se sintió frustrado, porque si iban en un vuelo hacia cualquier parte, no podría ayudar, y ni modo de alertar a las autoridades, una conversación tan insulsa no podía ser tomada como una amenaza posible.

Desvió la mirada y vio a María y Doménico Carbonel caminando hacia la ventanilla de una línea aérea, seguramente para verificar sus pasajes, así que decidió concentrar sus habilidades en lo que venía a hacer en vez de lo que era imposible de evitar.

.

Nueva York, USA.

Tony caminaba en silencio con su asistente, ella prácticamente lo había arrastrado a esa fiesta de caridad que organizaba Justin Hammer. Verdaderamente odiaba al tipo y no iba a asistir, de seguro Steve hubiese entendido sus motivos y no lo hubiese llevado, pero ella era otro cuento.

\- Te lo digo, Pepper, no me interesa participar de estas cosas.

\- Pero pusiste una suma enorme en este proyecto – le dijo ella – mereces figurar junto a todos los demás empresarios, mejorará la imagen de Industrias Stark.

\- No necesito mejorar la imagen de la empresa, Pepper, con ser los creadores de Capitán América es suficiente – le replicó viendo que un mozo les abría las puertas de vidrio – en mi edificio, las puertas se abren solas.

\- Pero dejas a algunas personas sin trabajo – dijo un hombre a su lado.

\- Al portero de Industrias Stark le di una buena jubilación y le compré una casa, Hammer – le replicó con tono ácido – de seguro estaba aburrido de tener una ocupación tan… insulsa y degradante.

\- Siempre con lo mismo – le dijo molesto y miró a la mujer a su lado – veo que has cambiado de gustos ¿o es que tu perro guardián está en cuarentena? – dijo burlón.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – le replicó – Virginia Potts, mi asistente personal, Justin Hammer, dueño de esa industria.

\- La competencia – le dijo este sonriendo.

\- ¿Competencia? Ni siquiera has entrado en la carrera – le dijo Tony.

\- Los contratos que me levantaste del ejército los había tenido por años, Stark.

\- No puedes competir con mi tecnología, Hammer, sabes que es así, desde que Steve hizo esa demostración para los niños del Memorial Hospital que me quedo con los contratos del ejército.

\- A, sí, tu jefe de seguridad y su encanto con los niños, de seguro que si fuera mujer tendría muchos hijos – se burló – pero el pobre no es lo suficiente hombre…

\- ¡Cállate, Hammer! – le dijo furioso agarrándolo por el nudo de la corbata – Steve es mucho más hombre que muchos de los que aquí conozco, no te metas con él.

\- Porque prefieres que te la meta a ti ¿verdad?

\- ¡No, Tony! – chilló la mujer, pero fue demasiado tarde, Tony lo había mandado a volar con una de las llaves que Steve le había enseñado. Para colmo de males, el hombre aterrizó en una mesa que tenía una enorme ponchera llena – Dios, no tenías que reaccionar así, la prensa…

\- Me importa una mierda, no voy a permitir que un estúpido como ese insulte a Steve sólo porque él lo rechazó hace tiempo – le dijo y se volteó hacia la salida.

\- Mi muchacho, siempre tan alborotador – le dijo un hombre mayor de tez oscura y un parche en el ojo, Tony lo reconoció como Nick Fury, director de SHIELD – pero creo que Hammer se lo buscó.

\- Detesto a ese tipo – le dijo viendo como los mozos lo ayudaban a recuperar la vertical y lo llevaban al baño para limpiarlo.

\- No habíamos tenido una fiesta tan divertida desde antes que tu padre renunciara a SHIELD – le dijo Fury divertido – en serio, creo que un Stark le hace falta a la organización, en estos días no cuento con alborotadores geniales como los que tu familia produce.

\- No me la vendes, Fury, tú lo que quieres es que vaya a arreglar los líos del laboratorio de SHIELD, algo que no quiero hacer.

\- Bueno, podrías echarte una vueltecita por allí, hacer algunas mejoras, apoyar a los científicos de SHIELD, claro, que sin que lo sepa tu guardián, realmente muestra los colmillos cuando siente que alguien te amenaza.

Tony iba a responderle algo cuando se encendió una pantalla gigante y las noticias se encendieron en el CNN internacional.

\- Un avión de Italian Airlines fue tomado por un grupo de terroristas esta tarde a unas horas de salir del aeropuerto de Milán – decía una periodista – el vuelo había sido desviado hacia el mar, amenazando con estrellarlo si no pagaban un millón de dólares por su rescate – las cámaras enfocaron un avión – sin embargo, la nave enmendó el rumbo y aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Véneto, en donde la Interpol apresó a cuatro terroristas de la ETA.

\- ¿Han dicho algo más?

\- La Interpol ha comunicado que presentará los antecedentes del caso tan pronto estén todos recabados – dijo la mujer – sin embargo, los pasajeros del avión han dicho que ellos secuestraron al patriarca de la familia Carbonel y a su hija antes de tomarse el vuelo.

Tony tosió al escuchar el apellido ¿sería su familia italiana?

\- Otros señalan que un hombre, presumiblemente americano, discutió con los hombres que los tomaron como rehenes y se enfrentó a ellos, que él los sometió y consiguió recuperar el control de la nave.

\- ¿Un solo hombre?

\- Dicen que era el Capitán América – dijo ella y Tony se atragantó – o al menos vestía como él, estoy tratando de verificarlo.

\- ¿El Capitán América? – repitió la periodista en el estudio central.

\- Si, hay muchos testigos de su presencia.

\- Lo hemos buscado tanto – dijo Nick Fury – y venir a aparecer en Italia.

\- La Interpol acaba de entregar un breve comunicado – dijo la periodista en el aeropuerto – Señalan: “un pequeño grupo de terroristas de la ETA pretendió usar a la familia Carbonel para conseguir una cuantiosa suma de dinero para sus labores terroristas en España, al mismo tiempo que secuestraba una nave de la línea Italian Airlines. La Interpol agradece la intervención del ciudadano americano conocido como Capitán América por su rápida intervención y alerta a las autoridades de la presencia de los terroristas en ambos aeropuertos”.

\- Mi Dios – gimió Tony tratando de no dejar salir sus emociones. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Steve hacer semejante cosa?

\- Sabrá Dios quién es el hombre debajo de la máscara – prosiguió la periodista – pero actuó a tiempo para detener a los terroristas.

\- ¿Algo más que nos puedas decir?

\- No, sólo que una mujer mayor comentó que el hombre tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, que quien fuera el que recibiera el fuego de esa mirada se derretiría como mantequilla caliente – agregó tratando de no reírse – son sus palabras.

\- Bueno, me temo que eso no ayuda mucho, mi esposo también tiene ojos azules y dudo mucho que sea el Capitán América – le replicó – ahora, regresando al noticiero central…

Tony miró a todo el mundo a su alrededor, se le oprimía el pecho con la idea de que esos terroristas le hubiesen hecho algo a Steve. Si, el hombre era realmente el Capitán América, pero había estado demasiados años fuera de circulación, por mucho que hubiese rescatado a su familia materna.

\- Pepper, debemos irnos – dijo hecho un atado de nervios.

\- ¿Te alteró la aparición del Capitán América? – se burló Hammer llamando la atención de Nick Fury.

\- No – mintió con firmeza, no iba a exponer a Steve – los Carbonel son mi familia materna, no he sabido de ellos en años, no es bueno hacerlo así ¿verdad?

\- Vamos, Tony, intentaremos comunicarnos con ellos – le dijo Pepper preocupada y lo acompañó a la limosina que los llevó de regreso a la torre.

.

Véneto, Italia.

Steve se sobaba por enésima vez el hombro, había tenido suerte que los terroristas de ahora no fueran como los agentes de HYDRA, que no supieran luchar y menos manipular un arma. Si no eran más que un grupo de idiotas con intereses separatistas, nunca pensaron que un hombre “disfrazado” pudiera hacerles frente, desarmarlos y noquearlos de un golpe en menos de lo que canta un gallo. El problema es que debió meter su hombro en el ángulo de disparo del arma o habrían herido a algún inocente. Felizmente la bala había chocado con el hueso sin dañarlo, y sólo bastó con sacar la munición del lugar y comenzaba a sanar.

\- Así que de verdad estabas vivo – dijo un hombre mayor que reconoció como Doménico Carbonel – debemos darte las gracias por salvarnos.

\- En el pasado fuimos parte de la causa de la muerte de su padre…

\- Fue seguidor de Mussolini, es lo que les pasa a los perdedores en una guerra – se encogió de hombros – hoy creo que estaba equivocado, las tiranías y las razas superiores no son la solución a los problemas del mundo.

\- Lo siento, yo no pretendía acercarme así a ustedes – suspiró y se echó atrás la capucha – soy Steve Rogers, lo intenté antes, pero me rechazaron.

\- ¿Pensabas que el Capitán América ayudaría?

\- No, iba a intentarlo durante el vuelo, pero los oí hablar del secuestro, fueron tan obvios, que supe que debía intervenir antes que le hicieran daño a cualquier inocente en el vuelo – suspiró frotándose de nuevo el hombro – yo sólo quería hablarles a nombre de Tony Stark.

\- No queremos nada con los Stark – le dijo apretando los labios.

\- Anthony es su nieto – le dijo al ver que lo iba a dejar solo – y Howard murió asesinado en 1991, aunque aún no descubro a su asesino.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Anthony, o Tony, como a él le gusta que lo llame, sólo tenía 7 años cuando pasó eso, y ustedes lo han tenido abandonado desde que nació.

\- No sabíamos que el hombre había muerto – dijo en voz baja – María no lo sabía, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para que se olvide del niño.

\- Tony tiene derecho a tener una familia que lo ame, yo he sido su guardián todos estos años, pero no tengo ningún lazo consanguíneo con él.

\- Y estás enamorado de él – afirmó el hombre.

.

Nueva York, USA.

Tony no podía sino pasearse por la sala de su departamento, JARVIS no había conseguido comunicarse con los Carbonel, y el starkphone de Steve no respondía, esperaba por todo lo sagrado que su querido rubio estuviera bien.

\- Una llamada del teniente Rodas – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Conéctalo – le dijo tratando de calmarse – Hola, osito de algodón de azúcar.

\- Deja de llamarme así ¿quieres? – sonaba un poco alterado – supongo que viste las noticias ¿será que es cierto que es él?

\- Oh, ¿me estás llamando en modo fanboy?

\- Vamos, tu padre creó al hombre, algo tendría que lo identificara.

\- ¿Fuera de sus grandiosos ojos azules? – dijo recordando a la periodista – bueno, tendría que averiguar, pero el hombre tendría ¿Qué? Cerca de 90 años ¿no?

\- Habría que ver qué tan bien lo ha mantenido el suero – admitió – aunque decían que había desaparecido congelado en Alaska durante los inicios de la guerra fría.

\- Señor, el maestro Steve intenta comunicarse con usted.

\- Rodey, te llamaré más tarde, Steve está al habla.

\- Bueno, el amor está primero – le dijo burlón y colgó.

\- J, dame con Steve – ordenó y de inmediato entró la llamada – Steve, dime que estás bien – le rogó.

\- Estoy bien – le dijo de forma automática – eran simples aficionados.

\- Y si eran simples aficionados ¿para qué tenías que intervenir? – le reclamó.

\- En ese vuelo iban tu abuelo y tu madre. Además, era un vuelo civil, tenía que detenerlos antes que le hicieran daño a alguien, bastante hicieron con romperle la nariz al piloto, asustar a las azafatas y golpear a tu abuelo – se quedó un segundo en silencio – tu familia italiana está dispuesta a hacer las paces con el pasado de los Stark, si es que estás dispuesto a recibirlos después de tanto tiempo.

\- Steve, mira que venir a arriesgarte así por mí – sonrió con ternura – que conste que lo hago porque tú lo conseguiste – suspiró – diles que pueden venir cuando quieran, que los recibiré con las puertas abiertas.

\- Yo les dije que Tony es un joven genial – lo escuchó decir – están felices.

\- Gracias, Steve – dijo ya más tranquilo – cuando vuelvas me contarás de tu aventura en ese vuelo ¿eh?

\- Claro, como cuando tenías cinco años – le replicó burlón.

\- ¡Oye, que ya no soy un crío! – le dijo molesto – yo…

\- Se ha cortado la comunicación – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Este Steve, nunca me va a amar como a su pareja – se quejó en voz alta.

\- El maestro Steve lo ama con cada fibra de su ser – le dijo la IA – siempre se lo dice y lo repite incluso cuando usted no está.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca va a dejar de verme como un crío.

\- Tal vez si dejara de comportarse como uno…

\- Un día de estos te voy a regalar a alguna institución – le replicó molesto – y llama a Rodey, está muy emocionado con lo del Cap.

\- Te desocupaste rápido, pensé que iban a tener toda una sesión de “corta tú, no, corta tú” – le dijo burlón.

\- Osito, sabes que Steve no es de esos – se quejó – simplemente se cortó la comunicación, aunque ¿sabes? Consiguió ponerse en contacto con mi madre biológica.

\- Oh, mañana iré a verte, tengo un par de días libres antes que me asignen a no sé dónde – le dijo divertido.

\- Y yo te buscaré algunas cosas del Capitán América, así que ven en modo fan.

.

Steve se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala del penthouse en la torre, sólo JARVIS le había dado la bienvenida luego del largo vuelo desde Italia, no siempre las sorpresas se le daban bien con Tony, se dijo.

\- Salió con el teniente Rodas hace cosa de una hora – le dijo la IA.

\- Entonces, pídeme algo del menú, el doble de lo de siempre – se golpeó los hombros – he tenido que disimular el apetito de los ojos extraños.

\- Señor, dejó el uniforme encima de la cama, alguien podría verlo.

\- Gracias, J, avísame cuando Tony regrese y cuando la comida, voy a ducharme.

\- El señor Stark se va a enfadar cuando sepa que se bañó sin él – le dijo fingiendo inocencia y Steve se puso rojo.

\- Le pasa por no estar en casa – le dijo avergonzado.

\- Si quiere, le puedo avisar que está aquí.

\- No, déjalo así – suspiró – o mejor, dile que me estoy bañando y lo echo de menos – dijo divertido – le mandaré una foto desde el jacuzzi en un baño de espuma – se rio – de seguro se enoja.

\- En estos días ha andado bastante irascible – le informó.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- La señorita Potts lo llevó a una fiesta y se peleó con el señor Hammer, desconozco el motivo – le dijo – y le gritó a uno de los asistentes en el laboratorio porque le manchó con café una de las batas que usted le regaló.

\- Este Tony no tiene vuelta – suspiró activando la tina y echando las burbujas, luego se desnudó y tomó la foto con él en una pose sexy – veamos que dice – la mandó.

.

Tony sintió vibrar su starkphone en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y se asombró al ver quién le mandaba el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Steve – informó y activo la imagen fuera del equipo - ¡Dios mío!

“Mira lo que te pierdes por no estar en casa” decía debajo de la imagen.

\- ¿No que el hombre no tenía ese tipo de interés por ti? – le dijo Rodey al ver que Tony guardaba de inmediato la imagen, porque estaba claro que el rubio estaba desnudo en el agua invitándolo a acompañarlo – Tony, reacciona.

\- Me voy a casa, eso sí que no me lo puedo perder.

\- Tony, no podemos irnos, nos tomó una hora llegar aquí y no hemos conseguido lo que queríamos encontrar – le reclamó – nos va a tomar otra hora, al menos, volver, y el tipo no se va a quedar tanto rato en el agua, las burbujas van a desaparecer…

Tony se llevó la mano a la nariz y Rodey vio que algo sospechosamente rojo goteaba por su mano.

\- No, no quiero saber qué te estás imaginando – le dijo sacando un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo.

\- Y tú no te lo imagines así – le replicó.

\- Oye, a mí me gustan las chicas – le dijo divertido – él es todo tuyo.

\- Se va a tener que bañar de nuevo cuando llegue.

.

Steve se secaba el cabello con la toalla cuando se le ocurrió que JARVIS podía decirle qué reacción tuvo su castaño con semejante foto.

\- Casi se desangra, pero lo vio hasta el teniente Rodas, proyectó la imagen afuera del equipo – le informó.

-¿Equipo nuevo?

\- Un prototipo que no es muy estable, las aplicaciones consumen muchos recursos y memoria en el equipo, lo que hace que la batería dure muy poco.

\- Así que tendrá muchas mejoras antes de pensar siquiera en verlo en el mercado.

\- La comida acaba de llegar – le dijo.

\- Bien, que la suban.

\- Señor, también hay un caballero que quiere hablar con usted, es el actual director de SHIELD, Nick Fury ¿lo dejo pasar o le digo que vuelva en otra ocasión?

\- Déjalo pasar, no sacamos nada con evitar las desgracias, golpean con más fuerza cuando regresan la vez siguiente.

Al poco rato el hombre y la comida llegaron al último piso.

\- Tienes buen apetito, Rogers.

\- Metabolismo acelerado – le dijo tomando una caja – pase, director, que sospecho que viene a confirmar sus sospechas ¿verdad?

\- Me pareció extraño que Tony Stark se pusiera un tanto “histérico” cuando apareció la noticia del Capitán América en televisión, aunque dijo que los Carbonel eran su familia materna.

\- Y lo son, María Stark nunca fue la madre de Tony, su madre es María Carbonel.

\- Y por eso alguien más se hizo cargo del niño cuando murió el padre – lo miró a la cara, pero Steve siguió comiendo – supongo que sabes que Howard fue asesinado y realmente no tuvo un accidente de tránsito, como se informó.

\- Howard me dijo que llamaba de Nebraska esa tarde, estaba muy lejos de donde encontraron su vehículo “accidentado” – le dijo luego tragarse un poco de arroz – sigo sospechando que Stane tiene algo que ver, sino ¿Por qué no permitió la autopsia de Howard? – tomó una pieza de carne – y si no hice más fue por proteger a Tony, sólo tenía 7 años como para exponerlo a algo así.

\- ¿Acaso Stark sospechaba que querían matarlo?

\- Cuando Howard me entregó a Tony años antes me dijo algunas cosas extrañas, como que había mentido respecto a mi segunda desaparición para proteger a Peggy, ya que yo nunca estuve el SHIELD, me he mantenido oculto en el país bajo sus narices al mantener un bajo perfil – señaló el departamento – y no sabrían nada de mí si Tony no estuviera de por medio, él se merece todas estas cosas, era genial con 4, ahora es un genio con 25, no le puedo quitar lo único que su padre le dejó, sería egoísta de mi padre.

\- Pudiste dejarlo con su familia italiana.

\- ¡Jamás! – dijo con ferocidad – yo amé a ese niño y lo saqué adelante.

\- Pero no has hecho tu vida.

\- Oh, estuve en completa libertad hasta el 87’ y no me arrepiento de haber aceptado a Tony, y te informo que el Capitán América no va a volver, fue una locura del momento, déjalo muerto en la segunda guerra.

\- No pretendo traerlo de vuelta, solo saber que está aquí, el mundo debe seguir adelante sin depender de los héroes, aunque me gustaría saber que podemos contar con algunos de ellos si la situación lo amerita.

\- Solo en casos de extrema emergencia, no voy a arriesgar a Tony.

Nick lo miró un segundo y asintió, para él era obvio que estaba enamorado del joven, así que no era necesario agregar nada.

\- Es bueno saberlo, Rogers, Stark tiene un buen guardián.

\- Soy su novio desde que tenía 4 años – le dijo sin dejar de comer.

\- Eres un profanador de cunas.

\- Así parece.

\- Bien, te dejo que disfrutes de tu comida ¿siempre comes así? Vas a dejar en la ruina a Stark.

\- El suero genera que tenga un metabolismo muy acelerado, así que si no como lo necesario, adelgazo demasiado – le mostró las costillas – no podía comer tanto en el extranjero, así que tengo que recuperarme.

\- El restoran que te tiene de cliente, debe estar feliz contigo como su mejor comensal – le dijo desde la puerta.

\- Soy su único cliente, dicen que conmigo les basta para cubrir sus finanzas del mes – se rio – espero volver a verlo, director.

\- Oh, si, acompaña a Tony a las fiestas, se pone de malas cuando cualquiera lo molesta ¿supiste lo de Hammer? Aunque admito que se lo merecía.

\- Justin Hammer nunca le va a perdonar a Tony que yo lo haya preferido cuando tenía 15 años – movió la cabeza – era tan presumido y soberbio, juraba que cualquiera debía ponerse a sus pies, no me agradó y abracé a Tony, creo que nunca debimos ir a esa fiesta, pero era en honor del recuerdo de su padre…

\- Bien, evitemos lo de Hammer entonces, pero la prensa sigue haciendo comentarios acerca de tu relación con Tony – le dijo antes de tocar el timbre del ascensor – ya comentaron bastante porque fue con una chica a esa fiesta – le dijo entrando al ascensor – cuídate y cuídalo.

\- Siempre – le dijo y vio las puertas cerrarse.

\- El señor Stark lo está llamando – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Ok, ponlo al habla.

.

Tony activó el dispositivo en su oreja al sentir que la llamada entraba al sistema.

\- ¿Van a tardar mucho más? – le dijo Steve a modo de saludo, notaba que estaba comiendo – sino para dormir la siesta.

\- Steve, debiste avisar de tu arribo.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa – le dijo luego de un segundo de silencio.

\- Vaya sorpresa ¿desde cuándo mandas fotos eróticas?

\- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de cuál te mandó JARVIS, dijo que las otras no eran adecuadas para ponerlas en la red…

\- Demasiado explícitas – intervino la IA divertida – mostraban demasiado.

\- Cuando vuelva a casa quiero verlas – dijo en voz baja mirando a Rodey que buscaba una herramienta específica – pero, en serio ¿dónde metiste a mi tímido y remilgado guardián?

\- Aún no regresa de Italia, está medio muerto de hambre – le dijo él – no quise arriesgarme a levantar sospechas a mi alrededor comiendo como lo hago siempre ¿sabes que estuve 4 días comiendo como pájaro? No hacía eso desde la guerra, y aún entonces tenía una dotación bastante más grande de lo que comen los europeos el día de hoy – se quejó.

\- ¡Lo encontré, Tony! – le dijo Rodey, le mostró algo parecido a un taladro, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció extraña la broca que tenía en la punta.

\- Ah, dile a James que encontré algo para su colección del Capitán América.

\- Dios, no lo quiero de vuelta a su modo fanboy – le dijo.

\- Europa se ha vuelto loca con la aparición del Capitán – le dijo JARVIS – por lo que dicen las estadísticas de E-Bay y Amazon, las figuras de acción y los comics del hombre se venden como pan caliente, especialmente las de la época de la guerra, incluso el museo de Francia ha abierto una exposición en su honor.

\- Eso sí que no lo sabía – dijo Steve luego de toser un poco, de seguro se atragantó con la noticia – hay cada loco en este mundo.

\- Pero aquí no se están quedando atrás – siguió la IA – están montando en el museo smithsoniano una sala completa dedicada al Capitán América con muchísimas cosas que el ejército donó junto con las series originales de figuras de acción, tarjetas coleccionables, comics y otras cosas que no se especifican.

\- JARVIS ¿Sabes de un agujero lo bastante grande para meterme?

\- Ay, Steve – se rio y miró a su amigo – J, avísanos cuando abran la exhibición, vamos a tener que cerciorarnos de la locura que están haciendo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Steve te trae un recuerdo de Italia, y J nos estaba contando de algunas cosas que debemos hablar en casa – dijo divertido – ¿sigues allí, verdad?

\- Comiendo, aún me queda media ración.

\- ¿Estamos listo, osito? – este asintió – Bien, Steve, pagamos y regresamos a la torre, después podrás dormir la siesta.

\- Sí, claro, en tu regazo – le dijo y cortó.

\- Algo raro le pasó a Steve – dijo levemente ruborizado.

\- Vamos, hombre – le dijo el moreno sin entender de lo que hablaba.

.

James Rodas siempre se había considerado un hombre muy centrado, pero no podía evitar querer gritar de emoción al recibir esa figura de acción.

\- En Nápoles se crearon 4 de estas figuras – le dijo Steve – una de ellas está en el museo, JARVIS ya lo comprobó, otra la tiene el presidente de Francia, la otra debe de estar en alguna parte en la mansión Stark y esta se la dieron a una familia que acogió a los comandos aulladores cuando estaban sitiados a la espera de la llegada del ejército aliado – acarició el rostro casi borrado del Capitán América – el niño que la recibió ahora es un anciano agradecido que se la quería devolver a un héroe que liberó a su país de la tiranía.

\- Pero me la estás dando a mí – le dijo Rodey preocupado.

\- Es que la figura ya pasó por las manos del Capitán América real – le dijo – y él dijo que no quería que terminara en un museo, sino en un auténtico seguidor suyo. Tony ya es dueño de uno, aunque no sepamos dónde está, así que el único que me queda eres tú, el Cap y yo sabemos que lo valorarás como se merece.

\- Yo no sé qué decir – lo tomó en sus manos – gracias, y dáselas a él también.

\- Señores, he localizado la colección del Señor Stark padre – le dijo JARVIS – al parecer tiene un sótano secreto en la mansión en Boston.

\- Podríamos curiosear un poco, supongo – dijo Tony.

\- J, ponte en contacto con Edwin para que nos ayude – le pidió Steve – no me gusta mucho ir a ese lugar, quizás debiéramos reformarla también.

\- Entrar en esa casa es como entrar en un museo abandonado – dijo Tony – debe estar lleno de fantasmas – fingió estremecerse.

\- De arañas, probablemente, y otras alimañas parecidas – lo corrigió Steve.

\- Le quitas lo interesante a todo – le reclamó y los tres se rieron.

.

Realmente entrar en la mansión había sido como visitar un museo abandonado, aunque no había telas de araña ni fantasmas, aunque a Tony se le antojaba un tanto espeluznante. Claro que no recordaba muchas cosas de su vida allí, tenía 4 años cuando Steve se lo llevó a Malibú, eso no significaba que no le diera un resto de molestia.

\- Me costó localizar la entrada – les dijo el buen mayordomo – sólo sabía de la existencia del laboratorio del jefe, al que la señora nunca tuvo acceso, pero hay una puerta aledaña, así que supongo que ese es el lugar del que hablaron.

\- La puesta está bloqueada con un seguro tecnológico antiguo – dijo Rodey decepcionado.

\- Si está sellado, es porque algo muy valioso guarda – dijo Steve presionando un botón y viendo que una pantalla se encendía.

\- Confirmación por voz para el acceso – dijo una voz metálica.

\- Steve Rogers – dijo intrigado.

\- Acceso concedido, Capitán – le dijo y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

\- Así que mi viejo te dejó como guardián de todo – le dijo Tony.

\- ¿Te llamó capitán? No sabía que habías servido en el ejército – dijo Rodey.

\- Fue hace mucho – dijo el rubio entrando en la habitación – Tony, tápate los oídos – ordenó al encender la luz.

\- ¡El escudo del Capitán América! – chilló Rodey – y allí está su uniforme, con todo y sus botas, las pistolas, las cartucheras…

\- Y debe de haber mucho más – dijo Steve mirando la gran cantidad de cosas que estaban allí, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

\- ¡Tony, me muero! – gimió el moreno en un chillido agudo – es la moto del Cap, dicen que sólo se hicieron tres de ellas, una está en el Louvre, la otra la vimos que la tiene el smithsoniano, y esta es la última.

\- Esta es la que trajeron de Alemania después de la guerra – dijo Steve – está firmada por todos los comandos aulladores – le mostró.

\- Dios, esa moto debe valer millones – dijo Jarvis – como todo aquí.

\- ¿Crees que Industrias Stark debería montar su propia exhibición? Con todo, nadie ha preguntado nada, pero mi padre fue el que ayudó a crearlo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Rodey moviendo unas cajas – parecen películas.

\- Son cintas de celuloide – dijo el mayordomo – las vimos en 1987, antes…

\- De la película ridícula esa que hicieron del Capitán América.

\- Bueno, la señora Carter dijo que no iba a autorizar semejante idiotez, que el tipo lo único que tenía del capitán eran los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, pero que ese ni siquiera era natural, de allí la fijación del joven con los rubios naturales.

\- Podríamos proyectarlas ¿no?

\- No – dijo Steve apartando las películas, molesto, pero una carpeta cayó al suelo dejando su contenido todo repartido.

\- ¿Quién es este niño? – dijo Tony tomando una foto – era bastante adorable ¿no crees Rodey? – la volteó, decía proyecto Renacimiento, 1939, Steve Rogers.

\- ¿Se llamaba como tú?

\- Esa foto es de antes del suero – le dijo y les entregó otra – allí está luego del suero – se las mostró – creció 20 centímetros y ganó 28 kilos de masa muscular.

\- ¿El Capitán América? – dijo Rodey casi sin voz.

\- El súper soldado del profesor Abraham Erskine – señaló al hombre en una foto junto a Howard Stark de joven – el capitán América apareció después de su muerte, cuando al fin lo dejaron ir al frente de batalla.

\- Dios, he estado conviviendo por años con el hombre que era el Capitán América – dijo Rodey asombrado – es tan increíble, pero lo creo ¡Soy amigo del novio del Capitán América!

\- Pero no podemos publicarlo – dijo Steve – esto es una locura, no quiero ser usado de nuevo como herramienta de políticos inescrupulosos que lo único que les importa es el voto y no sus votantes.

\- Si, todos querrían tener al Capitán América de su parte y terminarías siendo algo así como una bolita de Ping pon, saltando de un lado a otro.

\- O el ejército querría usarlo – dijo Tony – durante años han tratado de recrear el suero del súper soldado, dado que mi padre se negó en rotundo a entregar los planos de la cámara de los rayos hipervita, no podían obligarlo porque él no pertenecía al ejército, era un científico civil agregado.

\- Por lo mismo no lo pudieron obligar a participar del proyecto Manhattan – uspiró Steve..

\- ¿El de las bombas atómicas?

\- Howard se retiró de los proyectos del ejército mientras Truman fue presidente.

\- Bueno, el tipo estaba bastante loco, con dos bombas devastó innecesariamente dos localidades en Japón, y aún hoy persisten las consecuencias de sus actos, persiguió a todo lo que le parecía comunista y se metió en muchos lios internacionales – dijo Rodey

\- Pensé que Howard se iba a unir en la carrera espacial, pero no vi su tecnología en ello – le dijo Steve pensativo.

\- No sé mucho de esos años, recuerda que no iba mucho a verme, y recuerdos de antes de ti, no tengo muchos.

\- Nunca entendí al hombre, cómo pudo entregarte así, pero aquí debe tener escondida su historia y quizás la razón por la que hizo lo que hizo.

\- Bueno, pero ¿vamos a montar la exhibición? – Dijo Rodey volviendo a la carga.

\- Si, Industrias Stark tiene mucho que mostrar – dijo Tony – y con esto le mostraré al concejo que no sólo me importa garantizar el futuro, sino que conservar el pasado, siempre que no presentemos al hombre debajo del traje.

\- Quizás podamos digitalizar algunas de las películas y presentar las escenas menos comprometedoras – dijo Steve.

\- Hay una sala de proyección arriba – dijo el mayordomo – debe estar funcional, el maestro Howard decía que si la tecnología no funcionaba por años, no servía, no le gustaba mucho lo desechable.

\- Genial, tendremos una tarde de películas viejas y palomitas caseras ¿se puede?

\- Claro que sí, joven – le sonrió el viejo mayordomo.

.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco sus lecturas y espero sus comentarios!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los comienzos de una nueva era en Industrias Stark traerán un mar de problemas para el ingeniero, en especial porque muchas cosas han estado sucediendo subterraneamente durante muchos años, y su orquestador no quiere perder la veta que había encontrado.

.

Nueva York, 2008

Tony estaba parado frente a los grandes ventanales de la torre Stak con un trago en la mano, mientras miraba sin ver la ciudad a sus pies. ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo en este tiempo? Steve aseguraba que lo amaba, pero realmente sentía que no lo hacía, es más, parecía feliz que estuviera yendo a todos lados con Pepper, que la prensa dijera que eran novios. De verdad odiaba eso ¿Por qué no podía sentir celos? Es cierto, entre él y Pepper no había nada de nada, pero de allí a que Steve ni siquiera se molestara porque la prensa los relacionara, había un mar de diferencia. Y dolía, bien que dolía.

Espacio, darle espacio, era lo que Rodey había dicho cuando se quejó de lo lejano que Steve se había vuelto con él, en especial desde que la familia de Peggy Carter le comunicara de que su enfermedad había empeorado hace un par de años y él comenzara a ir y venir de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos sin siquiera avisarle, no se trataba de pedirle permiso, pero al menos comunicarle que iba a estar ausente unos días.

Y estos eran unos de estos días, realmente Steve se olvidaba de sus promesas, se dijo bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso. Miró el cristal y volvió a servirse ¿Qué si se emborrachaba? Steve no estaba allí para evitarlo, ya ni siquiera tenía derecho a castigarlo como hizo en el pasado.

Comenzó a pasearse por la sala, Steve quería que dejase de pedirle su opinión a cada paso, aunque realmente el tipo se enojaba cuando tomaba decisiones incorrectas – como las mejoras de las armas que su padre le vendió al ejército – pero debía dejarlo equivocarse.

Bien, si así estaban las cosas, Steve tendría que esperar su regreso de Afganistán, porque no lo iba a esperar para siempre, ya se estaba cansando de todo, iría a probar los misiles Jericó junto con Rodey y después comenzaría a montar una nueva Expo-Stark.

\- Señor, el maestro Steve intenta comunicarse con usted – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Dile que entré a bañarme, que llame más tarde – le dijo molesto.

\- Nunca antes ha rechazado una comunicación con él – le recordó.

\- J, no estoy de humor para tus comentarios ni para escuchar a Steve y sus reclamos, de todas maneras me voy a dar un baño.

\- Señor, con todo el alcohol que tiene en el cuerpo….

\- J, no eres mi niñera, y no me voy a ahogar en la bañera, no estoy borracho – lo cortó y entró en el cuarto de baño.

.

Londres.

Steve miró asombrado su Starkphone ¿Tony se había negado a hablar con él? Pero si el joven dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo siempre que él se le acercaba ¿Por qué ahora le negaba la comunicación?

\- Lo siento, maestro Steve – le dijo la IA desde el dispositivo – pero el jefe parece estar molesto con algo, aunque no lo ha mencionado en voz alta.

\- Necesito hablar con él – insistió.

\- Lo siento, pero entró en el baño y me ha ordenado silencio.

\- Está bien, JARVIS, no es tu culpa si Tony está enojado – suspiró – lo intentaré más tarde – le dijo y cortó la comunicación. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa del café y dirigió su mirada hacia el parque ¿Qué le pasaría a Tony?

Suspiró y tomo el periódico, la prensa del mundo estaba loca con el joven ingeniero que revolucionaba y reposicionada a Industrias Stark en el mundo tecnológico de hoy, compitiendo con grandes compañías con aparatos casi invulnerables a los hackers, todos comentaban cosas de él, desde su forma de vestir – siempre con trajes elegantes y a la moda – hasta con quienes se le veía salir, ya muchos especulaban sobre Virginia Potts, quien era su acompañante preferida, pero esa chica, Maya Hansen lo había preocupado, podía ser una excelente botánica y bióloga, pero no estaba relacionada con los mejores tipos.

Dejó el pasquín a un lado. Desde la guerra del Golfo hasta ahora, las armas de Industrias Stark – odiaba que Howard se hubiese embarcado en eso – habían cobrado gran importancia, y el idiota de Abdías Stane había inducido con gran astucia a Tony para que las mejorara.

Y vaya que las había mejorado, no por nada Tony era un genio, volviéndolas realmente letales, capaces de entrar por un agujero de dos pulgadas y generar una destrucción de un diámetro de 10 metros. Tanta era la potencia de la balística, que podía levantar una ola de arena en el desierto, si eran ciertos los comunicados de los corresponsales.

\- Me pregunto por qué los hombres no pueden vivir en paz – se quejó y recordó los boletos para el teatro de la ópera, Peggy había querido que llevase a su sobrina nieta a ver Sueño de una noche de verano, pero la chica estaba en Washington DC, así que se había librado de ello, pero las entradas seguían en su poder – supongo que tendré que ir solo.

Se arregló para el teatro y le mandó un mensaje a Tony.

“ _Cariño, espero que estés bien, regreso mañana, allí hablamos, cuídate_ ”.

Se metió el dispositivo en el bolsillo y salió de su habitación.

.

El teatro de la Ópera de Londres era tal como lo recordaba, al parecer a los londinenses no les había dado tanta locura de verse “modernistas” como al resto del mundo, pero sí se notaban las innovaciones. Caminaba mirando los hermosos murales que representaban a muchas de las obras allí presentadas cuando los vio, eran una pareja de jóvenes no mayores que Tony, el joven era un hombre alto, rubio, de fuertes hombros, que se notaba un tanto incómodo en su traje de etiqueta azul eléctrico y ella era una muchacha de cabellos negros peinados en una larga trenza, de intensos ojos verdes, que vestía un elegante pero entallado vestido verde oscuro con detalles en dorado.

\- Lo siento, corazón – le decía el hombre en voz baja – pero no quedan entradas para la obra que querías ver, dicen que tienen para mañana…

\- Sabes que no podremos fugarnos con tanta facilidad otra vez – le dijo ella.

Steve movió la cabeza, ellos hablaban con un acento un tanto extraño, aunque el idioma lo hablaban correctamente, pero nunca había escuchado antes el acento, y eso que había estado en muchas partes de Europa.

\- Lo sé, aún ahora nos estamos arriesgando a que nos castiguen por venir a ver Sueño de una noche de verano – suspiró el rubio.

\- Lo sé, si hubiésemos podido esquivar a tus tontos amigos antes…

\- ¿Quieren ver la obra? – les dijo Steve compadecido de los jóvenes novios.

\- Si, pero no quedan entradas hasta mañana – dijo el joven molesto.

\- A mí me obligaron a venir, pero no tengo compañía – les mostró las entradas – estoy más interesado en las pinturas que en la obra ¿Por qué no la disfrutan ustedes? – se las tendió.

\- ¿Haría eso por nosotros? Somos extraños aquí – le dijo ella.

\- Al menos así no se pierden las entradas – le dijo sonriendo – Soy Steve Rogers.

\- Lucy y Tom Orson – los presentó ella golpeando en las costillas a su novio cuando el otro rubio le tendió la mano – tú tampoco eres de aquí ¿verdad?

\- No, soy de Nueva York – le sonrió – estaba aquí para ver a una amiga y regreso mañana a casa.

\- Bueno, nosotros también deberemos regresar a casa, padre nos matará si descubre que salimos a escondidas de casa – le dijo el rubio pasando el brazo por la cintura de su novia – si alguna vez vamos a Nueva York, te buscaré.

\- Busca Industrias Stark y pregunta por mí – accedió y los vio irse a la portería con los boletos en mano y entrar a ver la famosa obra de Shakespeare.

Suspiró tranquilo, aunque sintió un aura extraña en la chica, era como si la hubiese percibido antes, aunque no estaba seguro ni de cuando ni de dónde. Sacudió la cabeza y luego siguió mirando la exposición, ya su memoria le daría el chispazo de dónde conocía aquello.

.

Volver a la torre Stark había sido una locura, en especial porque los reporteros andaban como buitres buscando noticias sobre el “nuevo amor” de Tony Stark. Steve se mordió la lengua y no hizo comentarios, que él supiera, Tony seguía siendo oficialmente su novio.

Subió al departamento con la certeza que Tony no estaba, aunque la prensa abajo no lo supera, y se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala antes de hablarle a la IA.

\- Buenas tardes, JARVIS – saludó al aire – supongo que Tony no está.

\- Es grato volver a verle, maestro Steve – le dijo este – sí, el señor Stark se fue con el capitán Rodas a Afganistán temprano esta mañana.

\- ¿Afganistán? ¿Anda en otra prueba de misiles?

\- Si, el Jericó – le informó – dijo que usted se enojaría mucho pero que podía… entenderá que no puedo repetir sus palabras, no me está permitido en mi programa.

\- Eso significa que Tony está realmente enojado conmigo – suspiró – pero no tenía que llegar a tamaña idiotez para desquitarse.

\- Bueno, el señor Stark no es muy bueno manejando sus emociones alrededor de usted – le dijo la IA.

\- Por cierto, hazme un favor, necesito información de Maya Hansen y un tal Aldrich Killian, no deja de incomodarme que ahora persigan a Tony.

\- ¿No serán los celos que el señor quiere ver?

\- Oh, por favor – dijo Steve – sólo me preocupo por Tony, no me molesta que tenga otros amigos, necesita ampliar su mundo, no hacerlo girar alrededor de mí.

\- Eso podría empujarlo en la dirección equivocada, así fue como el señor Stane lo llevó al mundo de las armas, cuando a él no le interesaban.

\- Lo sé, pero a veces siento que soy demasiado viejo para él, que necesita alguien que no haya vivido tanto, casi tengo 90 años ¿Qué hago yo con alguien que sólo ha vivido 25 años? – se levantó y se sirvió un poco de gaseosa – pero si Tony encuentra a alguien más va a ser peor, lo sé.

\- Señor, he encontrado algo sobre ellos, el señor Killian tiene una empresa, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas, y la señorita Hansen es una de las científicas que trabajan para él, tiene doctorados en botánica y biogenética, pero parece que la empresa está un poco corta de financiamiento.

\- Ya se me hacía extraño que ella buscase tanto a Tony con tanta urgencia peleándose con esa zorra de Christine Everhart por su atención, si una lo hace por dinero, la otra sólo quiere fama – dijo golpeando la mesada – Tony es demasiado joven para darse cuenta que ellas lo quieren usar del mismo modo que lo hace Stane.

\- ¿Maestro?

\- No sé cómo decirle a Tony sobre los resultados de la investigación de la muerte de sus padres, no tengo pruebas, pero Stane estuvo involucrado.

\- Me temo que eso va a tener que esperar hasta que el señor regrese.

\- JARVIS, necesito que busques todos los archivos de balances de la empresa desde que Howard murió, también investiga que fue de María Stark, lo más probable es que ella esté involucrada también.

\- Podría agregar a otro par de caballeros en esa lista, señor.

\- Si, Howard sentía que HYDRA estaba detrás de él, lo que levanta sospechas sobre el anterior director general de SHIELD y sobre el actual, incluso sobre Nick Fury, pero este último llegó cinco años después de su muerte.

\- Al señor Fury el propio señor Stark me hizo investigarlo hace unos meses atrás, cuando se embarcó con la creación de los motores de los helicarriers de SHIELD.

\- Realmente las comunicaciones están rotas entre nosotros.

.

Gulmira, Afganistán.

Tony miraba divertido a los chicos que su amigo, quien estaba a cargo de la base en Afganistán, había dispuesto para su protección. Ellos estaban tan emocionados de conocerlo en persona que le habían pedido fotos y autógrafos como niños pequeños ante un Súper héroe.

Sonrió mientras revisaban el equipo, se había sacado fotos con ellos, había firmado autógrafos e incluso había departido con ellos mientras cargaban fotos que iban a mandar a sus familias y amigos.

\- ¿No crees que usan un sistema muy anticuado para comunicarse, Rodey?

\- Bueno, no podemos instalar tus sistemas avanzados aquí con la rotativa constante de personal por estos lados – le dijo este – por cierto, hubo un comunicado de Steve hace una media hora.

\- Claro – dijo fastidiado.

\- Está en Nueva York, dice que mejor te cuides o vendrá a buscarte – le dijo divertido viendo cómo cambiaba la cara del castaño.

\- No soy un crío para necesitar una niñera – dijo molesto.

\- Oh, el no dijo eso, sólo que te deseaba suerte en las pruebas, que lamentaba no poder venir porque han estado teniendo problemas con el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio principal, que cree que podría haber un “topo” dentro de Industrias Stark, lo que podría ser muy peligroso con algunas patentes no registradas.

\- Diablos, hay muchas cosas que se podrían estar robando, no sólo las patentes no registradas – dijo Tony comenzando a pasearse por la sala de descanso en que estaban – aunque la mayor parte de los trabajos de peso se encuentran en el servidor de mi laboratorio personal, armas como los misiles que tengo aquí están en los servidores centrales – se volvió a su amigo – ¿hay alguna manera que pueda responderle de vuelta a Steve? Necesito que JARVIS bloque cualquier acceso cercano o remoto a la esencial.

Rodey lo miró intrigado, pero asintió, fuera lo que fuera eso, era mejor comunicarlos.

.

Nueva York.

Steve estaba bastante extrañado que Tony no hubiese vuelto a llamar, lo único que sabía es que aún estaba haciendo pruebas en Afganistán y que estaba arreglando algunas cosas, detalles, antes de regresar a casa.

Pero los archivos que tenía frente a él no cuadraban, los balances que se habían entregado durante los informes anuales hablaban de ganancias moderadas, es cierto, antes que Tony asumiera la empresa, pero lo que había recolectado JARVIS mostraban un margen de ganancia ínfimo, que la empresa no había tenido ni siquiera en sus comienzos.

\- J, investiga de quién es esa cuenta – le pidió.

\- Está a nombre de Bárbara Stane, quien es la hija de Abdías Stane.

\- Hay fuertes sumas de Industrias Stark desviadas a esa cuenta – dijo pensativo – y comenzaron a verse pérdidas antes del once de septiembre, con razón Stane me ayudó con el consejo para que le devolvieran los laboratorios a Tony, si no había algo nuevo de la empresa, iban a descubrir que los estaba estafando.

\- Señor, hay más datos, pero los últimos balances han sido bloqueados del servidor – le dijo la IA.

\- ¿Se puede saber desde dónde?

\- Desde las oficinas centrales del Señor Stane, aunque conseguí recolectarlos antes del cierre – le entregó los datos.

\- Por eso Stane embarcó a Tony en los proyectos de armas, son millones los que entran por este concepto – miró los archivos – pero ha desviado fondos al extranjero ¿puedes rastrearlos?

\- Un segundo – dijo JARVIS – ha paseado por varias cuentas, al parecer pretendían dificultar su rastreo, pero ha llegado a un tal Abu Bakaar, en Afganistán.

\- Demonios, comunícame con James Rodas lo antes posible.

JARVIS tuvo que insistir varias veces antes que la llamada entrase en el sistema de comunicación del ejército.

\- Steve Rogers – le dijo al moreno – dime que Tony está a salvo en la base.

\- Ya viene en camino, está a salvo…

\- ¡Tienes un topo en tu madriguera! – le dijo – han pagado para que algo le suceda a Tony, no te puedo decir más.

\- No tengo agujeros…

\- James, por dinero puedes hacer que muchos pierdan la cabeza, sólo hay que saber que teclas apretar, o cuan vulnerable está una persona para atreverse a ir en contra hasta de sus propios principios.

\- De acuerdo, monitorearé a Tony – dijo sin cortar la comunicación – viene en camino… - se escuchó cuando el auricular cayó al suelo.

\- ¡James, dime que Tony está bien! – le gritó desesperado.

\- ¡Han hecho volar por los aires el convoy! – dijo angustiado – intenta comunicarte, vean si hay sobrevivientes – ordenó a sus hombres del otro lado de la línea – lo siento, no puedo decirte nada, las comunicaciones están rotas.

\- Demonios – dijo Steve rompiendo la cubierta del escritorio de un golpe – dejaré las comunicaciones abiertas a mi starkphone, estaré por allá tan pronto me sea posible.

\- Steve, es mejor que…

\- No voy a esperar noticias, no cuando puedo ayudar estando allá – miró la pared –J, consígueme un vuelo..

\- De inmediato – respondió la IA – sólo hay un vuelo mañana a las seis de la mañana – le informó.

\- Toma el pasaje, cuanto antes esté allí, antes podremos iniciar la búsqueda.

\- Es peligroso, si alguien vendió a Tony, podría ir tras de ti también.

\- Por lo mismo estaré más seguro buscándolo a tu lado que en Industrias Stark, porque tengo firmes sospechas de quién es el marrano aquí.

\- Ok, pero no espantes tu presa.

\- No, dejaré que se ahorque con su propia soga – le colgó.

.

Afganistán.

Tony estaba seguro que había hecho muchas idioteces por molestar a Steve, pero al parecer esta se llevaba la palma de oro, había terminado siendo secuestrado por un grupo de terroristas que habían detonado sus propias armas y más encima con una herida enorme en el pecho que había dejado fragmentos de metralla que, si no fuera por el electro imán cargado por una batería de auto, lo habrían matado.

Y llevaba casi dos semanas metido en una cueva, el doctor Ho Yinsen había actuado como intérprete y había convencido a los terroristas, que pertenecían a los diez anillos, que era mejor mantenerlo con vida y esperar un par de semanas a que se recuperara un poco si querían que arreglara el misil que tenían en su poder, ya que el estallido en que lo habían secuestrado había dañado ostensiblemente el mecanismo de lanzamiento.

\- Tranquilo, ya no te molestarán por un rato – le dijo.

\- No me preocupan estos, el que me va a matar es Steve – dijo cansado.

\- ¿Y quién es ese al que tanto temes?

\- Oh, Steve es mi guardián, el que quisiera que fuera mi novio, aunque ahora tengo menos posibilidades – dijo antes de hacer un gesto – me dijo que me estaba metiendo en un lío gordo al ponerme a fabricar armas sólo por el afán de mostrar que yo era mejor que mi difunto padre.

\- Uno nunca debe hacer cosas para mostrar que es mejor que otro.

\- Si, Steve dice que uno tiene que mostrar que es capaz y punto, que siempre que nos comparamos, terminamos perdiendo, de una manera o de otra.

\- Y tu chico es listo – le aseguró y se alejó un poco.

Tony sonrió divertido, Steve no era precisamente un chico, aunque no se viera mucho mayor que él, pero ¿Quién a los 90 años aparentaba tener alrededor de los 30? Y comprendió porque Steve no podía amarlo como quería, era un crío no sólo a sus ojos, sino en todo lo que hacía, eran muchos los años de experiencia que los separaban.

\- ¿Te duele algo? – le dijo el doctor viendo a Tony llorar – quizás pueda conseguirte algo que lo calme un poco.

\- No es dolor, es pena – dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro – echo de menos a Steve – le mintió a medias.

.

Steve estaba furioso, había revisado cada piedra en el trayecto desde el punto en que se había realizado la prueba y la base, pero no habían podido encontrar ni rastro de dónde estaban los terroristas y ya casi llevaban tres meses del secuestro de Tony.

Y las cosas empeoraban, Virginia lo había llamado desde Nueva York que el viejos del consejo comenzaban a inquietarse por “la fluctuación poco favorable” de las acciones de Industrias Stark, que temían un desplome de las mismas y que por ello deseaban liquidarlas.

\- Diles a esos… vejetes – se tragó el insulto porque ella no tenía por qué escucharlo jurar como marinero – que yo soy el custodio de los bienes de Tony, y que, sin mi autorización expresa no pueden hacer nada, así que dejen sus traseros donde están y se calmen.

\- Creo que podría usar una expresión más florida para explicárselos – dijo ella – pero ¿no has tenido más noticias de Tony?

\- Nada, estoy comenzando a sentir que este es un callejón sin salida.

\- ¿Ni la información satelital te ha dado resultados?

\- Estos militares idiotas no escuchan mucho cuando un civil les habla – miró el mapa que JARVIS le había bajado – tengo una pista, pero se niegan a seguirla.

\- ¿Y no hay forma que tú puedas hacer algo?

\- Sí, tengo formas – le dijo – gracias, Virginia, mantén a los viejos a raya allá en casa, y cuídate de Stane, siento algo raro en torno a él.

\- Lo haré, espero que te vaya bien por allá.

Steve dejó su starkphone en el bolsillo luego de colgar y salió de la sala, dejando de lado la sala de reuniones donde Rodas y un montón de soldados planeaban una nueva peinada del desierto, ahora usando dispositivos aéreos.

Miró unos segundos el mapa en la mesa de ellos y trazó un plan. Se volvió hacia las barracas de los soldados, se puso uno de los uniformes dejando debajo uno de sus chalecos antibalas, sacó un arma, municiones y tomó uno de los jeep del complejo, debía alejarse lo más posible antes que descubrieran su desaparición.

\- Maestro Steve – le dijo JARVIS, al que se había conectado por su starkphone – hay varias cuevas hacia el noroeste en donde hay una débil señal de un misil Jericó, quizás allí tengan prisionero al señor Stark.

\- Bien, dame las coordenadas, iremos por Tony.

.

Tony miraba la destruida armadura semienterrada en la arena, le dolía todo, pero había conseguido destruir aquella base y escapar de los enemigos, sólo que ahora no sabía cómo escapar del calor del desierto.

Un ruido lo hizo voltearse sobre la arena y mirar desde el suelo el polvo que levantaba un jeep por las arenas del desierto ¿era amigo o enemigo? Se detuvo a unos metros de donde estaba y vio un soldado, presumiblemente americano, salir del vehículo hablando con un ser imaginario.

\- ¿Estás seguro que este es el punto, JARVIS? Parece que lo hicieron volar.

\- Si, de aquí venía la señal.

Tony se levantó lentamente y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas antes de gritar, apenas con voz:

\- Hey, aquí estoy.

Steve se volteó al escucharlo con su súper oído y corrió a asistirlo.

\- Te tengo, Tony – le dijo y lo levantó llevándolo al vehículo – J, crees que podamos escanearlo un poco.

\- La cámara de su equipo no tiene la suficiente resolución – le dijo – lo siento.

\- No importa, lo llevaremos de regreso a la base, comunícate con James, debe estar con ataque desde que desaparecí hace dos días – miró a Tony y le entregó una botella de agua – descansa, haré que un médico te revise y regresaremos a casa para que tomes un buen descanso.

\- Steve – le dijo bebiendo el agua – gracias por venir por mí.

\- Pretendía rescatarte, pero veo que lo hiciste tú solito – le acarició la mejilla – me alegra de haberte encontrado a tiempo.

\- Yo también – le dijo y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento quedándose dormido.

\- Tiene una llamada entrante del capitán Rodas.

\- Dame con él – sonrió esperando el reclamo que se dejó caer.

\- Hombre, dime que tienes a Tony o te mato.

\- James, tranquilo, ya tengo a Tony – dijo luego de reírse un poco – te mandaré las coordenadas para que mandes un helicóptero con un servicio médico de urgencia.

\- ¿Está mal herido?

\- No, pero creo que no lo trataron muy bien, se le nota desnutrido y deshidratado, fuera de todos los golpes que tiene por todo el cuerpo.

\- Vamos a tener una dura conversación respecto a cómo cuidas a tu novio.

\- Yo lo hacía a salvo con su mejor amigo, así que la reprimenda sería al revés.

\- Tú solo tráelo, después veremos de quien es la reprimenda.

.

Todo se volvió una locura al regreso a Nueva York, ya en el aeropuerto los periodistas los habían acosado con preguntas acerca del secuestro – los 10 anillos habían hecho circular un video con Tony en su poder – y de cómo se había librado de ellos.

\- Tony no va a dar declaraciones por ahora – dijo Steve con firmeza mientras caminaba apartando a los reporteros alrededor del ingeniero.

\- Pero sabemos que usted fue a buscarlo – dijo una voz femenina a su derecha.

Steve apretó los labios al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

\- Ya lo dije, no diremos nada – dijo usando su voz de mando llegando hasta Happy Hogan que mantenía abierta la puerta de la limosina junto a Virginia Pots que se acercó a abrazar a Tony – después el saludo protocolar, ahora, sácanos de aquí, Happy – ordenó secamente.

Tony alzó las cejas pero obedeció siendo seguido por Pepper, quien se encogió de hombros y también obedeció.

\- Señor Rogers, un hombre de seguridad nacional me mandó este sobre, dijo que se lo entregara personalmente – le dijo Happy.

\- Ese es el escudo de SHIELD – le dijo Tony – quiero una hamburguesa gigante con doble queso, unas papas fritas enormes y mucha gaseosa – miró a Steve que no abría el sobre – y quiero una conferencia de prensa.

\- Tony, no es el momento para sacar de dudas… - empezó ella.

\- La conferencia ya está organizada – le dijo JARVIS desde el techo – el maestro Steve pensó que usted podía desear algo así.

\- Me conoces bien – le sonrió al rubio sentándose a su lado – lamento lo que hice, sólo quería llamar tu atención, Abs dijo que si mejoraba las cosas de mi padre estarías orgulloso de mí.

\- Tony, si tu padre estuviera vivo le patearía el culo de aquí a Afganistán por haberse embarcado en semejante idiotez después de todo lo que vivió con la segunda guerra – dijo molesto y ambos escucharon una risita femenina-

\- Lo siento – dijo Pepper – pero escucharlo decir malas palabras es tan raro.

\- Lo siento también, suelo controlarme frente a las damas – se ruborizó.

\- O se te olvidó que ella estaba aquí o no la consideras una dama.

\- ¡Tony! – dijeron los dos molestos pero se rieron.

\- Me olvidé que usted estaba presente, lo siento – volvió a repetir.

\- Siempre tan caballeroso, lástima que no pudiste inculcárselo a Tony.

\- ¡Oye! – le dijo este medio molesto y medio divertido.

\- No, eso lo lleva en los genes, debiste escuchar la boquita que se gastaba su padre, en especial cuando las cosas saltaban por los aires – sonrió – o a sus tíos Carbonel, claro que ellos juraban que yo no entendía italiano.

\- ¿No vas a abrir el sobre? – dijo Tony curioso.

\- Virginia, creo que después de la conferencia de prensa debe subir con nosotros al penthouse – le dijo Steve – debemos cruzar información.

Tony asintió y suspiró mientras Happy se detenía a comprar su pedido.

.

Y si antes estaban un poco alocados, luego de lo que había soltado Tony – eso de cerrar las secciones de creación de Armas de Industrias Stark – todo había sido caos, uno que Abdías Stane había intentado hacer creer que era a causa del TEPT del secuestro, pero que no había conseguido revertir por la presencia constante de Steve en las reuniones.

\- Soy el guardián ejecutor de todo lo relacionado con Tony Stark – le dijo.

Y Stane había estado furioso, en especial cuando la asistente personal de Tony había hecho abrir una auditoría general en torno a todo lo que se hacía en las divisiones que Tony estaba cerrando. Pero lo que de verdad lo había puesto nervioso es que Rogers se entrevistara con cada persona dentro de la empresa.

Y eso lo estaba aprovechando bastante bien el rubio, cada vez que podía se aparecía por las oficinas centrales saludando a todo el mundo con una sonrisa que causaba desmayo entre las mujeres y le paraba los pelos a los hombres viejos, porque los jóvenes lo adoraban, en especial los guardias de seguridad.

\- Falta que se aparezca por lo laboratorios – se quejó y vio que Tony entraba, aunque a él podía manejarlo mejor – Tony ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?

\- Seguir el ejemplo de Steve – le dijo – necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de la gente que trabaja con nosotros, saber que están trabajando a gusto, si tienen problemas en la empresa o en el hogar, y ayudar a solucionarlos, Steve dice que así tienes gente leal a tu alrededor, que trabaja conforme y rinde mejor.

\- Tu guardián tiene muchas ideas locas – le dijo molesto.

\- Oh, no son ideas suyas – le dijo – lo tomó de un psicólogo que hace coaching empresarial para subir las ganancias, algo de liderazgo gerencial o algo así.

\- Ideas vanguardistas – escupió como si fuera algo malo.

\- “ _Trabajadores contentos, trabajadores que rinden_ ” – parafraseó y se dirigió a los asistentes de los científicos que allí estaban.

.

Steve estaba sentado en la oficina personal de Tony esperando su regreso cuando Pepper entró con su nueva secretaria. Steve alzó las cejas al ver a la pelirroja, pero no dijo nada.

\- Natalia Rosemberg, te presento a Steve Rogers, gerente de seguridad y guardián personal de Tony Stark – los presentó.

\- ¿Tony todavía no regresa de los laboratorios?

\- No, aún no, aunque hay bastante gente allí a la que entrevistar.

\- Si, quizás debimos empezar antes con todo esto, pero sería peor no hacerlo en persona – les hizo un gesto – asiento, señoritas.

\- Steve es un caballero a la antigua, tendrá que estar muy enojado para que lo escuche siquiera decir un improperio, yo nunca le he escuchado una grosería.

\- Bueno, considero que nadie se merece ser tratado de forma indigna, sea quien sea, por mucho que se haya ganado el epíteto – le dijo él – dígame, Señorita Rosemberg ¿Qué la hizo querer estar en nuestra empresa?

\- Esa pregunta la respondí en el cuestionario que tiene en su poder.

\- Lo sé – le dijo este divertido – pero a veces la gente, cuando tiene tiempo para responder por escrito, contesta lo que supone que el que la entrevista quiere escuchar, no lo que quiere decir – abrió la carpeta – y debo decirle que tengo el privilegio, o la maldición, según se vea, de tener una memoria eidética.

\- Lo que significa que recordarás cualquier cosa que escuches o leas ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes por eso, lo único que me molestan son las mentiras.

\- Espero que no estés hablando de mí – dijo Tony divertido.

\- Eres el único al que le perdono las mentiras, Tony – le dijo divertido – Señorita Natalia Rosemberg, he aquí al hombre, Tony Stark – se puso de pie y rodeó al ingeniero con un brazo sobre los hombros – es la secretaria de Virginia, así que no trates de involucrarte con ella ¿quieres?

\- Oye, que va a pensar, que soy un acosador.

\- Pues no me gustaría que comenzaras a serlo – le replicó – te veo arriba, tengo algunas cosas que revisar en el taller 4.

\- Ok, espero estar libre para que comamos juntos.

\- Tienes una reunión con los ejecutivos de INSEX – le recordó riendo y se marchó.

\- Si, Tony Stark no necesita una agenda, tiene a Steve para eso, o, en su ausencia, a su Inteligencia Artificial, JARVIS.

\- O a ti – le dijo moviendo la cabeza – solo una cosa, Natalia, no te enamores de la linda sonrisa de Steve, o te vas a meter en problemas – la miró fijamente y luego salió de la oficina.

.

Una pelirroja se sentó, a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería a los pies de la torre Stark. Frente a ella se sentó un hombre mayor con un parche en el ojo.

\- Supongo que pasaste la entrevista – le dijo el hombre.

\- Dos hombres guapos me amenazaron hoy, el primero con su memoria, el otro mostró los dientes.

\- Oh, ese detalle – dijo divertido – sí, cuídate de tratar de coquetearle a cualquiera de los dos, no queremos levantar resquemores con ellos.

\- ¿Tienen algo entre ellos? Porque dicen que Rogers crió a Tony Stark.

\- Si, lo crió, pero dudo que este último considere a su guardián como un padre, podríamos decir que tiene una variable del complejo de Edipo, aunque el rubio igual siente un cariño parecido por nuestro ingeniero.

\- O sea que, debo recabar información sin tratar de seducir a ninguno de los dos jefes máximos de la empresa.

\- Así es, no permitas que ni uno ni el otro saquen los colmillos, es por seguridad nacional que debemos mantenerlos adentro del saco.

\- ¿Seguridad nacional?

\- Si, no puedo darte más información.

.

Steve se sentó en la terraza superior de la torre Stark, al menos allí había un poco de paz para pensar en el siguiente movimiento, estaba casi seguro que tenía en el saco a Abdías Stane – el tipo llevaba décadas robando en la empresa – pero no podía hacer una jugada sin que el hombre diese primero un paso en falso. Notaba que lo tenía acorralado, pero aún no tenía el hilo que le permitiera llevarlo a la cárcel, solo unas cuantas fugas de planos no patentados desde los laboratorios y las armas que habían aparecido en el mercado negro incluso antes de ser presentadas al ejército, pero que no se podían conectar directamente al hombre.

Suspiró mirando la gran ciudad a sus pies, extrañaba, realmente extrañaba, cuando lo único que podía encontrar era un par de calcetines perdidos en el fondo de un cajón, o un gato indefenso escondido debajo de un bote de basura. Ahora la basura era mucho más abundante y la había de todo tipo.

\- La señorita Potts desea verlo – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Voy – le dijo mirando de nuevo la ciudad antes de ponerse de pie y regresar adentro – buenas tardes, Virginia.

\- Hola, tengo la información que me pediste.

\- Genial, yo también tengo cosas de Stane, creo que pronto podremos tener un caso sólido contra él – le dijo – ¿quieres algo de beber?

\- Si, un zumo de manzana – le dijo ella – ¿y Tony?

\- Está en su laboratorio probando no sé qué cosa, pero ya hizo varios agujeros en el piso, destruyó dos vehículos de su colección privada e hizo un agujero en el techo de los estacionamientos – se encogió de hombros – me echó de allí, dijo que lo ponía nervioso.

\- ¿Y lo dejaste solo con su locura? – le dijo exaltada.

\- De un tiempo a esta parte, Tony ha dejado de escucharme – le dijo sentándose frente a ella luego de entregarle su zumo – me duele bastante, después de todo lo único que quiero es su seguridad, pero tiene razón, no puedo cuidarlo de todo para siempre.

\- Tony está siendo egoísta y lo estás dejando serlo – le dijo ella.

\- Es que Tony está creciendo, ya no es mi niño hermoso que corría a mis brazos cada vez que llegaba del colegio – le dijo – debo dejarlo que se dé sus propios porrazos, por mucho que quiera evitárselos.

\- Supongo que es difícil ser padre de un niño genio.

\- Tony nunca me ha considerado su padre – le dijo con suavidad – ni siquiera cuando tenía 4 años y su padre me lo encargó…

\- ¡STEVE! – chilló Tony por los altoparlantes de JARVIS – ven a ver lo que he conseguido.

\- Estoy con Virginia – le dijo sin notar la forma en que ella lo miraba.

\- Bueno, que venga ella también ¡Esto es genial! – le dijo.

Y ambos bajaron en silencio.

.

Steve se quedó de una pieza al ver el estacionamiento totalmente destrozado mientras DUM-E trataba de recoger trozos de cemento del suelo junto al Jaguar de Tony, o a su abollada motocicleta.

\- Debería matarte, Tony – le dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Pues tendrías que darme un golpe muy fuerte, amor – le dijo y el rubio sintió como dos brazos de metal lo rodeaban y lo levantaban del suelo casi un metro de distancia – me gustaría llevarte a volar, pero aún no consigo bastante estabilidad de vuelo como para llevar a alguien más.

\- Bájame, Tony – le ordenó y este lo soltó, pero Steve cayó con gracia.

\- Anthony Edward Stark ¿Qué locura crees que estás haciendo? – dijo Pepper.

\- Te dije que ella estaba conmigo.

\- No me estarás poniendo los cuernos con ella ¿verdad? Pasas mucho tiempo con ella en nuestro departamento – le dijo celoso.

\- Cállate, Tony – le dijo molesto alejándose de él – dinos de qué se trata esto.

\- Bueno, viste el desastre que provoqué en la guarida de los 10 anillos así que pensé ¿Por qué no perfeccionar la armadura que allí cree y hacerla volar? Es una armadura casi perfecta, equipada de la mejor tecnología de Industrias Stark.

\- Pero aún no la ha perfeccionado – dijo JARVIS.

\- Pero pronto lo conseguiré.

\- Conseguirás matarte – le dijo Pepper molesta.

\- Y le creo – dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos dándole una mirada severa.

\- Están celosos porque pronto conseguiré volar – le dijo mientras uno de sus androides asistentes lo ayudaba a desmontar la armadura – cuidado, chicos, es tecnología delicada, no la vayan a romper o usaré sus piezas como repuesto.

Steve lo miró exasperado, pero se dio media vuelta y regresó adentro.

\- ¡Oh, voy a arreglar los destrozos! – le gritó mientras lo perseguía – ¡lo de tu moto no es tan grave! – le decía tratando de alcanzarlo.

La mujer miró los destrozos antes de seguirlos, segura que había algo raro allí, era algo que el rubio había querido decirle arriba y que Tony estaba confirmando ¿Cuál era la relación verdadera entre los dos?

.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya dos vengadores han aparecido en este capítulo, espero que los hayan descubierto.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony siendo simplemente Tony

Quiero vivir en paz

.

Capítulo 4

.

Y desde el incidente en el garaje de Tony que Pepper vigilaba la interacción entre el castaño y el rubio, no es que antes no hubiese notado lo celoso que se ponía Tony cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado físicamente al rubio, o lo sobreprotector que era este, pero siempre lo había visto como una interacción tipo padre e hijo. Sin embargo, Tony usaba palabras de amor, no de afecto, para acercarse al rubio, quien no las rechazaba, ahora que le prestaba atención.

Miró la sala de conferencias el donde ellos “conversaban” sobre quién sabe qué cosa y miró las actitudes del castaño y del rubio.

Steve estaba sentado en uno de los sitiales mientras Tony se paseaba alrededor de él, gesticulando y mostrándole algo en su tableta, pero cada vez que se inclinaba a mostrarle algo, parecía rozar adrede el brazo del rubio, quien lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

Y eran esas sonrisas las que le preocupaban, porque no había quién no suspirara por alguna de ellas en esa torre – había escuchado comentar a las chicas de informaciones en el primer piso que la primera vez que el rubio le regaló una de esas casi se desmayó – pero que nadie se atrevía a reaccionar a ellas. Y era porque el castaño las consideraba suyas, tal como le había dicho a Natalia el día que llegó a trabajar con ella.

Escuchó la risa estridente de Steve y vio a Tony sentado a su lado, se le notaba molesto.

\- ¡Lo siento, Tony! – seguía riéndose – entiendo tu punto, pero me parece tan loco, por decir lo menos – le acarició la mejilla y no supo qué le susurró que el castaño se sonrojo y ambos se pusieron de pie.

Pepper intentó disimular que los había estado espiando cuando pasaron por su lado.

\- Virginia. Tony y yo iremos a almorzar, por lo que sé tiene la tarde libre ¿no?

\- Si, no hay reuniones hasta mañana, por suerte.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Vamos a comer hamburguesas con doble queso!

\- Mucha comida chatarra – le replicó Steve – y ya te comiste dos durante la mañana, así que iremos a comer comida de verdad.

\- ¿Al restorán marino? – le pidió.

\- Como si no hubiese comida chatarra allá – le dijo exasperado – de acuerdo, de acuerdo – le dijo al ver que se le colgaba del brazo con ojitos de cachorro – puedes comer pescado con papas fritas.

\- Pepper, nos vamos a perder toda la tarde – le sonrió el castaño complacido – oye ¿crees que esto cuente como una cita?

\- Oye – lo regañó el rubio con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, pero sin negarlo.

\- Me encanta cuando se sonroja – le dijo a la chica mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta de salida – ¡nos vemos mañana!

Pepper ahora los miraba con otros ojos, estaba segura que esa relación no era la que la prensa se inventaba – Tony hablaba de tener una cita con su guardián, ni más ni menos – y ella iba a descubrirlos.

\- Señorita Potts – le dijo Natalia viéndola muy concentrada – es hora de comer.

\- Lo sé, pero tú y yo vamos a ir en una misión de espionaje a la marina.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo ella divertida – ¿y a quién vamos a espiar?

\- A Tony y a Steve, esos dos se guardan algo y quiero saber qué terreno piso con ellos – le dijo – el primero hablo de si contaba como una cita.

\- Bueno, alguien me dijo que era una variante del complejo de Edipo.

\- Si, pero ellos no tienen ninguna relación consanguínea, creo que sólo los separa la diferencia de edad – le dijo mientras se dirigían a los estacionamientos de los empleados – ¿sabes que Steve tiene casi cincuenta años?

\- ¿En serio? Una juraría que no alcanza los treinta.

\- Sí, desde que lo conozco que tiene la misma apariencia joven, por lo que hay en los archivos tenía 28 años cuando tomó a Tony a su cargo hace más de 20 años atrás – le señaló su vehículo y la pelirroja tomó el asiento del pasajero.- y ciertamente Tony tiene cientos de fotos con él, y siempre se ve igual.

\- Lo que es bastante extraño ¿no?

\- Dicen que Howard Stark se lo dejó a su cargo porque es hijo del Capitán América – le dijo la rubia – pero sólo los Stark podrían decir si eso es cierto o no, ya que eran los únicos que sabían quién era el hombre debajo del traje – dijo mientras salían del estacionamiento – mucho especularon al respecto cuando Tony abrió la sala conmemorativa del Capitán América en la sede de Washington, en especial por las películas que allí hay, porque Howard Stark las atesoraba.

\- Pero las películas allí son digitales.

\- Si, Tony mantiene bajo resguardo los originales en celuloide, así como aseguró en varios millones la motocicleta del Capitán América, que es la que estuvo en la guerra ¿sabes que aún funciona? Steve hizo una prueba con ella el día de la inauguración.

Natalia no hizo comentarios al respecto hasta que llegaron al restorán.

\- Allí están – dijo la rubia buscando una mesa que las ocultara pero que les permitiera verlos.

\- Parece que el jefe castaño está coqueteándole al jefe rubio – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Oh, es algo que siempre hace cuando hay extraños a su alrededor, creo que es su forma de marcar territorio, o algo así. No eres a la única que le ha advertido acerca de enamorarse de su sonrisa ¿sabes?

\- ¿También te lo dijo?

\- Bueno, Steve me contrató como asistente personal de Tony el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno, creo que tenía puesta su mano en mi hombro – dijo pensativa – si lo recuerdo bien, sus ojos se vieron extraños, pero no dijo nada después que me presentó como su asistente personal.

\- ¿Estaba enojado?

\- No, yo creo que dolido – miró a la pareja – sólo que cuando nos dejó a solas, me soltó la amenaza, nunca pensé que me estuviera diciendo “ _déjalo que es mío_ ” en vez de “ _oye, no te fijes en mi padre que no te quiero de madrastra_ ”.

\- O sea que piensas que ellos tienen una relación de pareja.

\- Oficialmente, no – admitió – frente a los extraños, pareciera que sí, porque allí nadie sabe que ellos tienen más de 20 años de diferencia, y Steve se relaja y deja que Tony le muestre su afecto.

\- Lo que es una pena, hacen una muy bonita pareja.

\- Sí, yo también creo eso – sonrió la rubia – ¿me ayudarías a juntarlos?

\- Claro, montemos nuestra propia misión – se rieron las dos.

.

Steve levantó la mirada hacia donde escuchaba voces conocidas, realmente era una maldición tener un oído tan agudo y una memoria como la suya, que le permitía reconocer detalles con tanta facilidad. Solo que se le hizo extraño que las dos mujeres estuvieran allí, en una mesa casi oculta de ellos – si no hubiese sabido dónde mirar, seguro no las encuentra – pero que los dejaba completamente visibles a ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo Tony al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención.

\- No, sólo estaba pensando en que si te gustaría ir a ver una película, para que esto cuente de verdad como una cita – le dijo y vio la emoción en sus ojos. Le tomó las manos y las enlazó con las suyas, a ver si la rubia entendía el mensaje y dejaba de acosar a su Tony – y después podemos ir a cenar al Italiano, que tanto te gusta ¿te parece?

Tony miró sus manos atrapadas entre las grandes y fuertes de Steve, casi no cabía en su propia piel de la emoción. ¿En serio Steve quería tener una verdadera cita con él? Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Qué me dices? – insistió dulcemente al ver que no respondía.

\- Claro, a dónde me quieras llevar – le dijo en un susurró y sin liberar sus manos.

\- Mm, eso suena demasiado prometedor ¿sabes que podría llevarte al infierno?

\- Yo creo que más bien al paraíso – dijo ruborizado.

Steve tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el suero del súper soldado para no saltar sobre Tony y besarlo en la boca, era tan dulce cuando se ponía así ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía en sus manos? “ _Porque eres un idiota que siempre está esperando el momento perfecto y no lo toma cuando lo tiene ante sus ojos_ ”, le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le sonaba extraña y sospechosamente a su amigo Bucky, y se vio obligado a darle la razón.

\- Venga, comamos antes que se enfríe todo – le soltó las manos sonriendo.

Pero Tony ya no tenía ni idea de qué estaba comiendo, bien podría estar comiendo arena y él ni lo sabría, sólo podía sentir el calor de las manos de Steve en las suyas y un fuerte calor en las entrañas por la oscura promesa que sentía se había deslizado en las palabras del rubio.

.

Pepper y Natalia casi chillaron cuando los vieron tomados de las manos, al parecer algo se habían dicho que el castaño ahora andaba por las nubes, pisando sobre algodón, tanto que ni parecía saber lo que comía, en especial cuando el rubio lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreia.

\- A este paso, Tony se va a derretir – dijo la rubia divertida.

\- Y no es que Rogers se la ponga difícil – se rio la pelirroja – nos han dejado sin trabajo de espionaje, son demasiado obvios.

\- Es posible, pero nosotras nos vamos a encargar que esta cita les salga perfecta, no habrá contratiempos – sonrió tomando un poco de pescado de su plato – Tony es un imán para los desastres, el día del cumpleaños de Steve hizo estallar el pastel que le había encargado cubriéndolo de crema blanca y azul – se rio al recordarlo – no quedó ni para la muestra.

\- ¿Y cómo fue eso?

\- En realidad, no lo sabemos, Steve asegura que no fue culpa de Tony.

\- Si, como lo que pasó en Afganistán.

\- Tú trabajas conmigo, así que creo que puedo confiar en ti – le dijo Pepper poniéndose seria – Steve está seguro que alguien quiso matar a Tony allá, pero que, para bien o para mal, los terroristas consideraron que era mejor tenerlo prisionero trabajando para ellos.

\- ¿Sospecha de alguien en particular?

\- Oh, sí, tiene bastante información acerca del hombre, pero tiene muchos vínculos con los peces gordos del consejo y cree que algunos también pueden estar involucrados, aunque no tiene nada contra ellos, porque, al parecer, están engañados por los números que ha presentados a la junta directiva.

\- ¿Abdías Stane?

\- El hombre se convirtió en CEO de Industrias Stark un año antes que el padre de Tony muriera – le dijo ella – sin embargo, había estado a cargo de los número de la empresa desde antes que él naciera. Steve tiene pruebas, aunque no son concluyentes, que ha estado moviendo fondos de la empresa hacia cuentas en el extranjero a nombre de su hija, a la que nadie conoce, por cierto, y que luego de la muerte de Howard Stark tuvo a la empresa a un pelo de la quiebra.

\- ¿Y por qué sigue allí?

\- Steve dijo algo extraño cuando le pregunté: “ _el hombre debe pagar por sus pecados_ ”, pero no me pudo explicar más porque Tony se puso a pelear con la cafetera – movió la cabeza – y ahora tenemos un caso, no sé si de espionaje industrial o de fuga de datos, pero ocho de los ingenieros que trabajaban en la división de armas en Industrias Stark desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y sin cobrar sus últimos sueldos.

\- ¿Y por eso están entrevistando a todo el personal?

\- Steve dice que quiere afianzar la lealtad de la gente que trabaja en la empresa, que Tony debe ser más un líder que un jefe, aunque yo creo que le queda más a él que a nuestro ingeniero.

\- Si, él tiene ese don de mando y ese carisma – dijo ella y miró la mesa de los hombres – quizá debiéramos dejarlos seguir con lo suyo y nosotras investigar a Stane, debe estar nervioso si el jefe rubio está cerca de encontrar su nido de ratas – agregó – y podemos terminar tranquilas nuestra comida ¿no?

\- Si, aunque tengo curiosidad en dónde terminan.

\- No seas pervertida, jefa – le dijo riendo.

.

Tony tenía la música de su taller a todo volumen mientras trabajaba afanosamente en las mejoras de su armadura, no era que estuviera enojado, al contrario, no cabía dentro de sí con toda esa felicidad que tenía dentro. ¡Había salido con Steve y habían tenido una noche apasionada! Bueno, no tanto como si hubiesen terminado teniendo sexo – seguro que ahora estaría muerto – pero había conseguido dormir entre los brazos de Steve hasta que este se levantó a hacer ejercicio a las seis de la mañana, aunque podría haberse quedado un ratito más, quizá lo hubiese convencido de pasar de los besos a algo más… interesante.

Y por eso estaba allí, deseando dejar de pensar en la dulzura de los besos compartidos con Steve, en la pasión que se había despertado entre ellos, y tratando de canalizar sus energías en algo verdaderamente productivo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de todos los proyectos que había iniciado y terminado en esa mañana ¿esos eran los efectos del amor? Bueno, iba a tener que aprender a manejarlo o iba a invadir todos los mercados con nuevos productos cuando al fin le “ _saltara la liebre_ ”, se dijo divertido.

\- Vaya, así que aquí estabas escondido – le dijo Pepper – no fuiste a reunión.

\- Lo siento, se me olvidó – le dijo sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

\- No sabía que tenías tantos proyectos iniciados – dijo asombrada.

\- No, son resultado de una mañana ultra productiva.

\- ¿No lo es de una noche apasionada? – dijo suavemente y Tony la miró directamente, totalmente rubirizado – venga, que no me engañas, saliste del brazo con tu guardián del edificio, lo vi en las cámara de seguridad.

\- Bueno… tuve una cita con Steve – suspiró al fin y sonrió complacido – y fue mejor de lo que esperaba, es todo.

\- Y de seguro te llevó a conocer la gloria ¿eh?

\- Steve es un poco chapado a la antigua, dijo que eso era para la tercera cita – se quejó un poco – aunque de todas maneras… - se ruborizó de nuevo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo ella feliz – sabía que ustedes eran pareja, sólo que no querían admitirlo – celebró ella abrazando y besando al castaño sin ver que Steve acababa de entrar en el taller – soy tan feliz, Tony…

\- Sí, me lo imagino – dijo Steve con un tono bastante molesto y ellos se separaron – iba a invitarte a que me acompañaras a Washington DC, pero veo que estás “ _ocupado_ ” con tu asistente, así que me voy solo – le informó y se dio media vuelta saliendo rápidamente del taller.

\- ¡Steve, espera, no es lo que parece! – le dijo corriendo detrás de él, pero el hombre ya había cerrado las puertas del ascensor – J, evita que salga del departamento antes que yo llegue – le ordenó a su IA mientras tomaba el otro.

Pepper lo miró preocupada, nunca había sido su intención despertar los celos del rubio, ella estaba contenta con la relación entre ellos.

.

Tony estaba furioso, realmente Steve se estaba poniendo muy tonto con respecto a lo que había visto en el taller, no le había dejado explicar nada y se había cerrado a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Es más, ¡Había dejado su starkphone en el departamento para que no lo acosara con llamadas! Dios, si había enviado por lo menos 10 mensajes antes de intentar detectarlo con el GPS y darse cuenta que estaba allí.

Y quería llorar, de eso estaba seguro, porque por más que le jurar su amor, Steve no podía creer en él, si a él no le importaban todos esos años que le llevaba de diferencia, era joven, era cierto, pero eso no cambiaba el amor que sentía por el rubio ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que lo iba a cambiar por alguien más? Dios, el hombre tenía poca valoración de sí mismo si lo creía así. ¡Se había dado cuenta que lo amaba cuando tenía 15 años, por amor de Dios! Y siempre había asegurado que era su novio delante de los profesores cuando estaba en la escuela, cosa que Steve nunca negó.

\- Señor, tiene una llamada entrante – le dijo JARVIS.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Es un número desconocido, pero viene de Washington DC.

\- Contestemos – le dijo cansado mirando el desastre que estaba dejando con los guanteletes de su armadura.

\- Tony – escuchó la voz de Steve y se rompió un dedo con un alicate y juró en voz baja – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Steve, no te llevaste tu starkphone – le reclamó mientras se chupaba el dedo.

\- Te escuchas extraño ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me rompí un dedo, es todo – le dijo.

\- Lamento no haberte llamado antes, ya estaba en el avión cuando me di cuenta que no traía mi teléfono, y he estado bastante ocupado para llamarte antes, lo siento, Tony.

\- ¿Así que no lo dejaste aquí adrede? – dijo tratando de mantener su voz plana.

\- Tony, es cierto que estaba un tanto enojado…

\- ¿Un tanto? ¡Me armaste todo un drama!

\- Ok, exageré un poquito…

\- ¿Sólo un poquito?

\- Bueno, si no quieres perdonarme, tendré que buscarme…

\- ¿Estás loco? – casi chilló – yo no he dicho nada al respecto, te quiero de regreso en la torre en cuanto puedas, esto lo hablamos en persona.

\- Perdóname, Tony, estaba celoso, es todo.

\- Steve, hablemos de eso cara a cara, ¿sí?

\- Por eso te llamaba, estoy por tomar el vuelo de regreso, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – suspiró – además, te tengo un regalo, me encontré con alguien…

\- Eres más conocido que el hilo negro – le dijo divertido.

\- Tony – le reclamó – bueno, te contaré en casa – se escuchó un silencio del otro lado – ah, por cierto, tengo un amigo nuevo, pregunta si puedo presentarte con él.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Creo que vas a hacer buenas migas con él, es científico como tú.

\- ¿Quién? – insistió impaciente, al borde de los celos.

\- No puedo darte su nombre por teléfono – le dijo bajando la voz.

\- Está bien, confiaré en tu buen juicio – le dijo molesto.

\- Sí, mi Tony es un buen chico – lo escuchó decir – nos vemos en unas horas, Tony, recuerda que te quiero.

“ _Y con eso me desarmó por completo_ ” se dijo Tony al oír el sonido del fin de la conexión.

\- Señor, tiene una notoria baja de azúcar – le dijo su IA.

\- ¡Todo fue un mal entendido! – dijo feliz lanzando el alicate al otro lado del taller en donde DUM-E lo fue a recoger – Steve no está enojado conmigo – se puso de pie – al último piso, J, tengo hambre.

.

Steve miró al nervioso hombre sentado a su lado en el vuelo, había notado que durante toda su estadía en el aeropuerto vigilaba a cuantos estaban a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento alguien le fuera a saltar encima, y cada vez que un guardia o policía andaba cerca, se escondía detrás suyo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero prefirió esperar a estar en un lugar seguro – estaba seguro que el doctor tenía razones para estar nervioso – antes de hablar al respecto.

\- A Tony no le gusta mucho viajar en las aerolíneas comerciales – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – pero a mí me fastidia tener que llamar al piloto para viajar en su jet privado – suspiró – por mucho que sea más seguro.

\- Parece que tienen una gran relación – le dijo acomodándose los lentes.

\- Tony debe estar contento ahora, nos peleamos antes de salir.

\- Pero dices que es un “buen chico” ¿no?

\- Mi relación con él es un tanto complicada – se encogió de hombros – aunque realmente creo que es mi culpa, lo crie demasiado apegado a mí.

\- ¿Cómo que lo criaste? – le dijo asombrado.

\- Así como me ves, no aparento la verdadera edad que tengo – le dijo riendo – nadie acertará nunca a la edad que tengo.

\- Hagamos un cálculo, tomando en cuenta las malas lenguas – dijo el moreno convencido de poder – tenías 28 años cuando asumiste el cuidado de Tony Stark, y de eso han pasado 20 años, así que tienes 48 años ¿no?

\- Eso es lo que cree la prensa – se rio – pero tengo aún más años que eso.

\- Vaya, vaya, que raro ver al guardián de Tony Stark sin este a su alrededor ¿problemas en el paraíso? – dijo la voz sarcástica de una mujer – o tal vez estas dejando a tu protegido por un nuevo amor…

\- Christine Everhart – le dijo al reconocerla – creo que tienes una orden de restricción en torno a Tony y a mí, así que por favor vete por donde viniste – le hizo un gesto – ah, y piénsalo antes de publicar nada, podría enviarte a prisión por ello – le dijo fastidiado.

\- ¿Quién es esa?

\- Una periodista de mala muerte que busca sólo sensacionalismo, ha estado persiguiendo a Tony desde que asumió la empresa, trató de engatusarlo para llevárselo a la cama y como no lo consiguió, ha tratado de desprestigiarlo con todas sus ganas, sólo que no ha encontrado mucho que decir.

\- ¿No dirá nada sobre mí, verdad?

\- Tendría que decir que estuvo cerca de mí y la podría meter fácilmente en prisión, porque no se puede acercar a más de 10 metros de mí – se enderezó a mirarla cambiar de zona en el avión – y no tiene idea de quién eres.

\- Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual él viaja en su línea privada ¿no?

\- Y me lo va a sacar en cara si se entera de esto – suspiró – pero así me siento menos… controlado por él, me da un cierto grado de independencia.

\- Es bastante rara su relación.

\- Oh, yo sólo espero que ustedes se lleven bien, no quiero otra pelea.

El moreno lo miró extrañado, pero decidió no agregar nada, ya el rubio le explicaría todo a su debido tiempo.

.

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron a la torre Stark, ya sólo los guardias de seguridad se paseaban por el primer piso.

\- ¡Qué bueno que está de regreso, jefe Rogers! – lo saludó uno de los jóvenes de guardia – aunque el jefe Stark salió con la señorita Potts, iban a una gala, creo.

\- Si, Stane había dicho acerca de esa fiesta, creo que es de una de las fundaciones de Tony – le dijo a su invitado.

\- Se fue en el Ferrari.

\- Ah, ese Tony no tiene arreglo, va a regresar de malas – suspiró el rubio – bueno, Alan, espero que tengas una noche sin sobresaltos – se despidió y le señaló a su invitado las puertas del ascensor privado – JARVIS, tenemos visitas – saludó a la nada.

\- Es grato tenerlo de regreso, maestro Steve, estos dos días de ausencia han puesto de mal humor al señor Stark – le respondió este.

\- JARVIS, el Doctor Bruce Banner va a estar un tiempo con nosotros – lo presento al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor – JARVIS es la inteligencia artificial que controla el edificio, nuestro mayordomo.

\- Eh, mucho gusto, JARVIS – dijo este un tanto asombrado.

\- Bienvenido, doctor, es raro que el maestro Steve traiga visitas.

\- No digas eso, Tony se va a poner celoso – le dijo mientras comenzaban a subir al último piso – verás, no suelo hablar de estas cosas con la gente, pero Tony y yo somos novios.

\- ¿Novios? ¿no se supone que lo criaste?

\- Si, para ser mi novio, aunque eso lo decidió él cuando supo que soy rubio natural – se rio al ver su cara de asombro – no creas que es broma, es que son muy pocos los que lo saben.

\- ¿Y así el padre de Tony te lo entregó? Eres un pervertido.

\- Si el único pervertido aquí es Tony – se defendió este todavía riendo – espera que sepas otras cosas sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Hay más? – dijo asombrado bajando del ascensor cuando este se detuvo – sé que es bastante particular…

\- Hay muchas cosas que guardamos en secreto – le dijo y lo guió hasta la sala – J, que se habilite la habitación de invitados y preséntanos el menú de hoy.

\- ¿No vas a salir a cenar?

\- Con Tony fuera, lo más seguro es que alguien comience a perseguirme y tratarían de averiguar a quien traje a casa, porque, aunque Christine no pueda publicar nada, de seguro le pasó el “soplo” a alguien más – se dejó caer en un sofá invitando a Bruce a imitarlo – además, parecías bastante incómodo con tantos extraños a tu alrededor – le dijo y un robot de servicio le entregó el menú impreso – ten, escoge lo que quieras.

\- Bueno, ciertamente te estás metiendo en un buen problema al traerme aquí, el general Ross me está persiguiendo…

\- ¿Thunderbolt Ross? – le dijo preocupado.

\- Ese mismo, así que entenderé que no quieran…- miró la puerta del ascensor.

\- Bruce, siéntate – le ordenó – ese tipo ha estado apoyando a Stane en eso que Industrias Stark no cierre las divisiones de fabricación de armas, así que el tipo no me es particularmente agradable, es más, si puedo fastidiarlo seré feliz – señaló.

\- Bueno, el tipo tenía una división de investigación científica en el ejército, a la que me uní, pero nunca esperé ser su conejillo de indias – se sentó frete a Steve y se miró las manos – están intentando rehacer el suero del súper soldado, ya que no han podido recobrar al Capitán América.

\- el suero se perdió con la muerte del doctor Erskine.

\- Sí, pero mi investigación me llevó a encontrar algunos de los ingredientes del suero – le dijo mirándolo – sin embargo, nunca estuve cerca de recrearlo por completo. Además, siempre faltaba un ingrediente y los rayos hipervita.

\- ¿Y tú tienes esa fórmula? – eso era realmente peligroso.

\- Si bien la fórmula no existe en el papel, está en mi sangre, con todos esos rayos gama corriendo en mi torrente sanguíneo – suspiró – no esperaba que fuesen a probar si eso funcionaba en mí, no estaba para eso ¿Quién quería un científico debilucho como yo para ser un súper soldado?

\- El Capitán América era un joven sin mucho como soldado antes del suero.

\- Sí, pero el hombre se prestó voluntariamente para el experimento.

\- Esto es peor de lo que esperaba – dijo Steve – pidamos algo de cenar mientras, esto necesita de la presencia de Tony.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El gran secreto de industrias Stark también es parte de eso – le dijo – J, pídeme el menú ocho ¿Qué vas a querer, Bruce?

\- Bueno, el menú cinco.

\- Buena elección, doctor Banner – le dijo J – ¿en las cantidades previstas?

\- Si, J, y pide algo para Tony, va a regresar de malas y con el estómago vacío.

\- A sus órdenes, maestro Steve.

\- ¿Por qué habla de “cantidades previstas”?

\- Tienes frente a ti al verdadero súper soldado del proyecto renacimiento, el único resultado positivo de esa investigación y posterior experimentación

\- Vamos, el Capitán América tendría 90 años, se perdió en una misión en Alaska.

\- Nunca estuve perdido – suspiró – fingimos, Peggy, Howard y yo, mi “muerte” antes del ataque a Hiroshima y Nagasaki, regresé con otro nombre a Estados Unidos y me he mantenido oculto al mundo bajo sus propias narices.

\- No puedo creerlo, pareces de 28 años…

\- Creo que es culpa del suero, aunque sí envejecí mientras estábamos en la guerra persiguiendo a HYDRA – se miró las manos – creo que el estrés en ese tiempo me permitió ser “normal”, quemando gran parte de los efectos del suero, pero sin éste, me ha mantenido joven.

\- Me gustaría poder investigarlo.

\- A ver si Tony está de acuerdo – suspiró.

.

Tony subió a la torre con un sobre en las manos, ahora estaba seguro que tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que los planos y las armas de Industrias Stark siguieran pululando por el mundo, al alcance de cualquier terrorista que las pudiera pagar… o robar, dado el caso. Y con el enojo que se cargaba encima se olvidó que Steve le había dicho que tenían visitas.

\- Steve – le dijo enojado al ver a su adorado rubio riendo con un hombre moreno.

\- ¡Nuestro hombre del año está de regreso! – le sonrió este contento poniéndose de pie – justo le estaba contando a Bruce…

Tony se cruzó de brazos, se notaba a leguas su enojo.

\- Cierto – dijo el rubio tratando de recuperarse del ataque de la mirada asesina del castaño – doctor Bruce Banner, le presento al doctor Anthony Stark, mi novio.

Tony iba a replicar de forma desagradable, pero su cerebro enojado alcanzó a procesar sus palabras antes de soltar la lengua ¿lo presentó como su novio?

\- Creo que no entiendo qué está pasando aquí – dijo al fin dejándose caer en el sofá donde antes estuviera sentado el rubio.

\- Mucho gusto – le dijo Bruce tendiéndole la mano y Tony se la estrechó – Steve me estaba contando cuan orgulloso está de los logros que has tenido.

\- Por supuesto que me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza – se rio sentándose a su lado – en especial cuando se le ocurrió hackear los sistemas computacionales del pentágono sólo para demostrar que podía hacerlo.

\- Nunca me dijiste cómo conseguiste que no me llevasen preso.

\- Entregué el prototipo del escudo del Capitán América a cambio de tu libertad – se encogió de hombros – el oficial a cargo casi se desmayó al verlo, nunca pensé que hubiera gente tan… fanática – admitió.

\- O sea que Rodey no era el primer fanboy con el que te encontrabas.

\- Dijo algo así como “acabo de tener un orgasmo” en voz muy baja, y tuve que hacer denodados esfuerzos para no asegurarme si era cierto o no – se rio al recordar – pero se mantuvo sentado y apoyado contra el escritorio.

\- Demonios, se suponía que sólo yo…

\- Esa boquita – se rio Steve dándole un coscorrón

\- ¿Qué, si igual me la besas?

\- Señor Stark, espero que no le moleste…

\- Oh, llámame Tony, así no tendré que llamarte doctor Banner – le dijo palmeando la pierna de Steve – y claro que puedes quedarte, Steve siempre ha tenido buen juicio sobre las personas con las que se rodea.

\- Y si me hicieras caso al respecto, estarías totalmente a salvo.

\- Si te hiciera caso, no habría salido del MIT – le replicó.

\- Eres un hombre muy inteligente, Tony, y creo que te desperdicias en los negocios, eres un inventor, no un tiburón.

\- Creo que tu novio es adorable – intervino Bruce intentando ponerlos en paz – yo habría sido feliz si me hubiesen dejado quedarme en los laboratorios experimentando mis teorías mediante simulación y no sobre mi persona.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Cuando Steve me encontró, yo estaba escondiéndome de los hulkhunting – le dijo – es un poco complicado de explicar…

\- Tony, ellos están tratando de replicar el suero del súper soldado.

\- ¿Acaso no se pueden olvidar del Capitán América?

\- Ha sido la obra maestra de la ingeniería humana – dijo Bruce bebiendo de su soda – un hombre por encima de los límites humanos, que no ha podido ser duplicado, sólo ha tenido vanos intentos de creación.

\- Desde que apareció en Italia, todos se han vuelto locos – suspiró – fue el tiempo en que me reclutaron – miró a Steve – creía que mis teorías eran correctas, que tenía la base del suero y algo similar a la cámara hipervita, así que le entregué la propuesta al ejército, nunca pensé que la tomarían en cuenta y que me dejarían experimentar con ellas, estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde que sólo me estaban usando.

\- Fue por eso que decidimos hacerlo desaparecer – le dijo Steve – sí, le dije quién soy – dijo al ver que Tony abría la boca – tal vez nos podamos ayudar mutuamente.

\- Soy peligroso, cuando pierdo el control me convierto en Hulk, un tipo verde de dos metros, con el doble de mi peso o más, que tiene un horrible problema con la ira y los espacios cerrados – explicó- surgió como resultado de mi sobreexposición a los rayos gama y al seudo suero.

\- Bueno, podemos evitar, dentro de lo posible, hacerte enojar – dijo Tony – podrías seguir investigando en mis laboratorios privados el suero y nos podrías decir por qué Steve no envejece ¿no crees?

\- ¿No temes que recree el suero?

\- Howard dijo algo al respecto – dijo Steve apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento – debido a todos los años que tiene en mi cuerpo, el suero está demasiado metabolizado, sea lo que sea que es eso, y muy poco habrá que diferencie mi sangre normal de lo que es el suero, porque quedó integrado a mi ADN, o algo así – acarició la nuca de Tony – separar lo que es el suero de lo que no lo es debe ser bastante difícil.

\- ¿No guardaron sangre tuya luego del experimento?

\- Sí, pero no pudieron hacer gran cosa con ella, se solidificó fuera de mi cuerpo y Peggy se encargó de hacerla desaparecer antes que partiéramos a Europa.

\- De todas maneras hoy hay más y mejor tecnología para cualquier análisis – dijo Bruce – sólo tenemos que averiguar cuanto tiempo tenemos entre cada análisis y podremos saber qué pasa.

\- Si, no quiero que en algún momento yo me vea más viejo que mi novio – se quejó Tony – o quizá encontremos la fórmula de la eterna juventud – se rió.

.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas, especialmente porque Tony había conseguido perfeccionar su traje, había sobrevolado los cielos de Nueva York, había cruzado el mar y había terminado en Afganistán destruyendo varios nidos de terroristas de los diez anillos, se había arriesgado a que lo derribaran, había derribado un avión y casi había metido en problemas a Rodey de paso.

Se había defendido diciendo que la armadura había funcionado, que los tipos eran terroristas, que tenían inocentes prisioneros, que seguían traficando con sus armas, que eran un verdadero peligro…

Y Steve le daba la razón, estaba seguro que si hubiese sabido antes que Tony, también habría saltado a detenerlos, pero él era un estratega militar, sabía medir los pro y los contra de una misión. Además, Tony había mostrado cua´n destructiva y poderosa podía ser esa armadura.

\- ¡Tony, estás loco! – le gritó Bruce – ¡deja las locuras para los locos, tú eres un genio! – lo regañó al verlo salir de la armadura – te pueden matar.

\- No pasa nada, ellos no saben…

\- Tony, sabes perfectamente que tenemos un topo en Industrias Stark – lo regañó Pepper molesta – si alguien ve salir esa armadura de tu torre ¿crees que alguien no la relacionará contigo?

\- Iron Man, así la llamó la prensa – le dijo este – aunque es una aleación de oro y titanio, no es el nombre más adecuado…

\- Ciertamente debí darte una azotaina cuando empezaste a hacer tonterías sin pensar en las consecuencias – le dijo Steve – te he consentido demasiado.

\- Tú me amas como soy, perfecto – le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

\- Pero te comportas como un perfecto idiota – le acarició la cintura y lo apartó – y nos has traído un nuevo problema, la vio el ejército ¿acaso crees que no la van a querer tener? Y será todo.

\- No averiguarán nada – le aseguró y volvió a abrazarlo – ¿no quieres salir a volar conmigo?

\- Tony, puedes esconderte debajo del traje, ¿crees que puedes ocultarme a mí? Van a sospechar ¿te imaginas los titulares? El guardián de Tony Stark ha sido visto volando con Iron Man por los cielos de Nueva York – hizo un gesto y volvió a apartar a Tony – o dicen que tengo un “nuevo interés amoroso” o dirán que eres tú, así que es mejor no hacerlo.

\- Que poco romántico te pones – dijo con un gesto – de acuerdo, no vuelvo a sacarla, a no ser que sea necesario.

\- Eres terrible, Tony – lo abrazó – venga, Bruce encontró algo que quiere compartir contigo en el laboratorio – miró a Pepper – espero que no tengas problemas con lo que te encomendé.

\- Claro, tengo apoyo en mi misión – le sonrió y regresó a los pisos inferiores.

.

Y los problemas perseguían a Tony, en especial porque siguió confiando en Abdías Stane, pese a lo que le dijo Steve, y este le robó el reactor de arco, aunque no tenía los planos para replicarlo, pero era una fuente enorme de energía. 

\- ¡Tony! – gritó Steve al verlo al borde de la muerte en el suelo de la sala de su laboratorio – te dije que el tipo era peligroso.

\- Tiene el reactor y una armadura – le dijo sentándose mejor al sentir como Steve le recolocaba el reactor antiguo – tenías razón, él se puso en contacto con los diez anillos para matarme ¿Qué le hice?

\- El tipo estaba perdiendo el control sobre las finanzas de Industrias Stark, no podía desviar fondos a otras cuentas sin que Virginia o yo nos enteráramos.

\- Tiene el arma definitiva y una fuente infinita de energía – le dijo cansado – él parecía un buen tipo, quise confiar en él y me traicionó…

\- Tony, no es tu culpa, a mí no me vendió su actitud porque he vivido mucho, pero hasta a tu padre lo engañó – le acarició el rostro y lo besó suavemente – ven, vemos a recuperar tu reactor, te puso en riesgo y eso no lo pienso perdonar.

\- ¿Y Bruce?

\- Lo dejé a salvo, con Ross tan cerca de nosotros, es peligroso que Hulk aparezca.

\- Pepper corre peligro.

\- Ella y Natalia están en el laboratorio… Demonios, el laboratorio en que está el reactor central – dijo – J, ¿es posible saber qué pasa allá?

\- El sr. Stane está amenazando a los científicos allí.

\- Voy en mi armadura – dijo Tony decidido.

\- No puedo sacar al Capitán América, pero intentaré brindarte apoyo logístico desde aquí – le dijo y se plantó frente a una de las pantallas del servidor – vete, Tony, Pepper y Natalia están en peligro.

\- No sé si sea tan cierto, las dos dan miedo – le dijo saliendo por el balcón.

\- J, conexión con Iron Man – le dijo Steve.

\- Conexión establecida, maestro Steve.

\- Tony, ¿me escuchas?

\- Fuerte y claro, amor mío – le dijo – tengo los planos de vuelo frente a mis ojos.

\- Bien, yo mantendré las cámaras de vigilancia en todo momento, trata de no romperte la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pensé que preferirías que no dañara… otras partes de mi anatomía.

\- Se rompe el casco y perderemos comunicación – le dijo – y está claro que preferiría que no te dañaras con nada, pero me voy a volver loco si no te puedo apoyar desde aquí.

\- ¿Vendrías corriendo a rescatarme?

\- Si algo te pasa, aparecerá el Capitán América – lo amenazó.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo – se rio.

.

Finalmente la pelea había llegado a su fin, Abdías Stane estaba muerto, los científicos que lo secundaban estaban presos y habían desmantelado una red de terroristas que trabajaba bajo el auspicio del hombre. Además, con su muerte habían surgido una serie de archivos que lo relacionaban con la muerte de Howard Stark y la inoculación de un suero experimental en Peggy Carter, el que había causado el Alzheimer temprano en la mujer, aunque la fórmula había desaparecido.

Steve había escondido los archivos encontrados, había algo más detrás de eso, ahora sólo le quedaba preocuparse por Iron Man y Tony Stark, porque si bien Rodey creía haber convencido a Tony de presentar al héroe como su guardaespaldas, él sabía muy bien cómo era su protegido y cuanto le gustaba llamar la atención.

\- Tony, sólo sigue el libreto – le dijo Rodey.

Y Steve tuvo que ahogar la risa junto a un divertido y disfrazado Bruce Banner.

\- Parece que sabes algo que nosotros no – dijo Natalia apoyada contra la pared.

\- Querida, yo crié a Tony Stark ¿crees que no lo conozco bien?

\- ¿Crees que se va a salir del libreto? – dijo ella divertida.

\- Me asombraría que simplemente lo leyera – admitió mirando al militar que daba explicaciones a la prensa allí apostada – James será su mejor amigo, pero eso de convencer a Tony de salirse del centro del foco… Se parece demasiado a su padre – suspiró – escuchen su respuesta.

Tony miró a las cámaras y vio a Steve, si él era el Capitán América…

\- Yo soy Iron Man.

.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro Vengador en el saco!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas llegan de todos lados, al pobre Tony le afecta más de lo que debiera y Steve realmente no disfruta de la relación que ahora parece estarse afianzando con el castaño.  
> Además, deberán abordar otros problemas venidos de muy lejos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamentando la demora, dejo un capítulo nuevo luego de tanto tiempo...  
> Estoy mezclando acontecimientos de varias películas tal como queda mejor acomodadas, aunque no sé si está resultando.

Realmente el mundo se había vuelto loco con el anuncio de Tony, es decir ¡el hombre era un arma en sí mismo! Claro que sin intenciones de matar a nadie… que fue inocente, al menos.

Pepper y Rodey estaban furiosos, pero ya no podía desdecir al millonario, pero simplemente lo callaron de que dijera algo más por la forma en que miraba a Steve, quien parecía estar tentado de la risa junto a Natalia, Bruce y el agente Coulson.

\- Les dije, Tony no podía dejar que le quitaran el protagonismo - los guió hacia la salida antes que los periodistas dieran con él y comenzaran a acosarlo al respecto - es la reina del drama - se acercó a la puerta del salón y escuchó los gritos enojados de los otros dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Sólo tenías que seguir el libreto! - lo recriminaba Rodey.

\- ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar esta locura al consejo directivo? - Gemía Pepper - te van a querer sacar de todo, dirán que estás loco.

\- Están siendo muy dramáticos los dos - les dijo levantando la mirada - ¡Steve!

\- Tranquilos, ya tengo un plan para esto - les dijo el rubio pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Tony - no hay necesidad de tanto escándalo.

\- Ya he tenido bastante con "malos negocios" por estos tiempos desde que Tony anunció en el cierre de la división de armas hace seis meses como para tener que vivir con esto también - se quejó Pepper molesta.

\- Vamos a hacer un anuncio diferente - suspiró - sabía que Tony me iba a salir con este pastel, así que pensé en un motivo real para que Ironman decidera aparecer - sonrió sin decir nada y se volvió hacia el agente Coulson - Coronel James Rodas, el coronel más joven del ejército de los Estados Unidos, le presento a Philip Coulson, agente de alto nivel de SHIELD, otro gran fanboy del Capitán América.

Tony levantó una ceja hacia el rubio, quien le guiño un ojo.

\- SHIELD está buscando al hombre en Alaska hace varios meses.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Industrias Stark con todo esto? - dijo Pepper.

\- Industrias Stark fue creadora del Capitán América - dijo Tony exasperado - te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, sería extraño que no nos comprometiéramos en su búsqueda, por muy loca que parezca.

\- Así es, por lo mismo tengo como respaldo para esta búsqueda nuestro Ironman - sonrió al ver que Tony había entendido - yo haré el anuncio, puesto que he sido el enlace entre Industrias Stark y SHIELD desde hace un año - se apartó de Tony - luego hablamos, debemos echar la noticia a la prensa.

\- ¡Vas a opacar mi anuncio!

\- Venga, si todo va a ser una locura - le dio una palmadita y salió con el agente a la sala de prensa en donde los periodistas aún no se retiraban - Aún nos queda algo más por decir - vio que todos lo miraban, allí no había quien no supiera que era el “guardián de Tony Stark” - Ironman era un prototipo que Tony estaba preparando en secreto para fines más específicos - les dijo - si bien nació como una manera de defender a su portador, es, al mismo tiempo, una máquina de avanzada tecnología para la investigación.

\- ¿Y qué clase de investigación es capaz de hacer?

\- Su alta tecnología Stark le permitirá buscar y rescatar personas enterradas en edificios derrumbados o… hielo - dijo mirando a Coulson - en realidad, la idea nació de unos archivos encontrados recientemente en los archivos perdidos de Howard Stark, el posible destino del Capitán América.

\- ¿Iban a usarlo para encontrar al Capitán América? - repitieron.

\- Tony no iba a ser su usuario, sin embargo, Abdías Stane estaba demasiado cerca de conseguirlo y él, para evitar su pérdida, como pasó con muchos otros proyectos iniciados por Tony, lo usó y se ha convertido en nuestro héroe. Las circunstancias cambiaron la funcionalidad de la armadura.

\- SHIELD ha estado, desde que murió Howard Stark, buscando al Capitán América - dijo el agente Coulson a su lado - el proyecto fue dejado de lado hace unos años, cuando el Capitán América supuestamente apareció en Italia, sin embargo, con los antecedentes aportados por Industrias Stark, sabemos que era sólo un muy buen imitador, y hemos encontrado rastros de la nave en que se estrelló en Alaska cumpliendo funciones de encubierto para el propio SHIELD, quien lo mantuvo oculto para no despertar más en el suero del súper soldado en medio de la guerra fría.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, era como si no podía asimilar la noticia.

\- El tema con el Capitán América será entregado en un comunicado de prensa, y si, Tony Stark es Ironman, aunque muchos no lo crean - sonrió y dio por terminada la conferencia.

.

Rodey estaba sentado en la sala del de Tony esperando que Steve les explicara eso de lo del Capitán América, más si ellos sabían que SHIELD departamento jamás lo iba a encontrar en el hielo, porque lo tenían allí.

\- Es la forma más fácil de deshacernos del problema del Cap. - le dijo Steve luego de servirle un trago a cada uno - dejar que la mentira de Howard cubra a Peggy, quien sigue diciendo que no morí en Alemania en 1945, y hacer real el archivo de que alguna vez serví para SHIELD sin que lo supieran los altos mandos del ejército de Estados Unidos y muchos de los integrantes de la agencia.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que se va a resolver esto?

\- Howard plantó en Alaska pruebas de que lo que decía era verdad - les mostró una carpeta - se consiguió un avión de la época, que el mismo estrelló en Alaska con un cuerpo de un hombre de más o menos las mismas características del Capitán América, aún si quedan restos del hombre cuando lo rescaten del hielo, no tienen nada con qué compararlo, los archivos reales desaparecieron antes de la creación de SHIELD y Peggy no está muy bien de la cabeza como para reconocerlo, y creo que la propia familia se opondría a ello, sería su fin.

\- Así que le vas a dar un cierre al Capitán América.

\- Así es, aunque haya quienes sepan quién soy, la opinión pública va a darle al Capitán América un funeral de Estado y Ironman será el héroe que lo encuentre y ocupe su lugar cuidando al mundo – le acarició la mejilla a Tony – así le damos, al mismo tiempo, un nuevo significado al héroe, un rescatista y no un guerrero.

\- Se nota que eres un experto en estrategia.

\- Un brindis por mi Steve – dijo Tony.

\- Un brindis porque todo esto resulte – dijo Bruce.

.

La búsqueda en Alaska fue más complicada de lo que habían pensado inicialmente, por ello Tony dejó a Pepper como CEO de Industrias Stark. Pero los problemas comenzaron a acosarlo, se sentía mal cada mañana al despertar, vomitaba cada vez que se echaba algún alimento a la boca, perdía la consciencia a ratos en los peores momentos, si no fuera por JARVIS controlando la armadura, de seguro habría terminado enterrado en el mar de hielo.

\- ¿Qué mierda me está pasando, J?

\- Diría que es una especie de envenenamiento, pero para ello necesito una muestra de sangre – le dijo la IA – y le recomiendo que le diga al maestro Steve, no le va a gustar que le esconda algo tan grave.

\- Como él no me oculta cosas graves – dijo molesto poniendo su dedo en el escáner.

\- ¿Cómo se siente mi científico favorito? – Le dijo Steve entrando en la sala – estás muy pálido, Tony – lo atrajo a su pecho y besó su coronilla – Bruce me dijo que vomitaste esta mañana luego de comerte una dona ¿Qué tienes?

\- Envenenamiento por paladio – dijo JARVIS.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Es el núcleo del generador arc – dijo Tony, no sacaba nada con mentirle a Steve si JARVIS ya lo había delatado – está hecho de paladio, es el único elemento capaz de mantenerlo funcionando.

\- Pero te está matando – lo separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos – cariño, no puedes dejar que esto te pase, no sé qué haría si algo te pasa…

\- Seguramente volverse loco – dijo la IA.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda revertir o atenuar el daño que está sufriendo?

\- Según mis registros, para contrarrestar los efectos del paladio debe tener en su sangre 5 mg de clorofila por centímetro cúbico de sangre.

\- ¿60 mil mg de clorofila? Tendré más clorofila que un brócoli – se quejó.

\- Entonces, modificaremos tu dieta – aseguró Steve – ganaremos tiempo para encontrar otro elemento que no te mate – le dio un beso en los labios – mientras, tenemos una buena noticia, tus escáneres de la zona han mostrado un desvío del lugar del siniestro, así que Bruce recalibró los sonares y encontramos la nave.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero se sintió mareado.

\- Sí, pero Coulson no quiere sacarlo sin tu presencia en el lugar.

\- Maestro Steve, hay verduras en el refrigerador, tal vez con un batido de ellos el señor Stark tenga fuerzas para presentarse en el lugar mientras extraen la nave.

\- Cierto, te prepararé eso y luego le pediremos ayuda a Bruce sobre algún elemento que te pueda ayudar con el generador.

\- Steve – se quejó, no había querido involucrar a nadie desde un principio.

\- Nada, dos genios piensan mejor que uno – lo volvió a besar y se fue a la cocina.

.

Levantar el avión de SHIELD fue un gran logro, sacaron cientos de fotos “La prensa se va a volver loca” dijo Coulson mientras conseguían poner el avión sobre terreno firme. Estaba totalmente congelado por dentro y por fuera, así que no se podía ver su contenido, por lo que lo transportaron en un camión hacia la costa hasta ponerlo en un gran buque que lo llevaría de regreso a San Francisco.

\- Los escáneres señalan el cuerpo de un hombre caucásico, de 1,90 metros de altura, por la masa corporal, debe de pesar, quitando el hielo, unos cien kilos – dijo JARVIS – no puedo identificar el material del cual está hecho su uniforme, pero puedo decir que el escudo es de vibranio.

\- ¿Podríamos tener al Capitán América? – dijo el agente Coulson ansioso.

\- Por lo menos es la nave que señalan los archivos de Howard Stark – dijo Steve revisando la matrícula de la nave que comenzaba a descongelarse – hay que sacarlo antes que se descongele o perderemos lo que quede del hombre.

\- Si, tiene razón – dijo y comenzaron a perforar el fuselaje de la nave.

Un par de horas más tarde habían cortado la cabina y extraído, con todo y silla del piloto, un cuerpo congelado vestido con un uniforme negro de los primeros de SHIELD, pero con los típicos dibujos del uniforme del Capitán América, con las barras y la estrella en el pecho, además del escudo que descansaba en la espalda del hombre.

\- Si se le descongela para hacer pruebas de carbono 14 – dijo JARVIS – el cuerpo se descompondrá de forma inmediata, estuvo demasiado tiempo expuesto al cambio de temperaturas, por ello se congelo y descongeló varias veces a lo largo de los años, digamos que se rompió la línea de refrigeración y ya no hay mucho que salvar, está casi en estado de putrefacción si lo sacan del hielo.

\- Dios ¿no hizo nada el suero? – dijo Coulson.

\- Sus secretos murieron con él – dijo Bruce desde el comunicador.

\- Lo importante es que lo encontramos – le dijo Steve tratando de levantarle el ánimo al agente que casi lloraba al no poder conocer la identidad de su héroe – y lo llevamos de regreso a casa.

Tony bebió un poco más del asqueroso brebaje que le preparara Steve, pero tuvo que admitir que se sentía mejor, mientras veía a los agentes de SHIELD maniobrar con el cuerpo congelado del falso Capitán América, y es que debía admitir que su padre había sido muy listo al enterrar al hombre allí, la congelación no había sido lo bastante rápida como para que el cuerpo no entrarse en descomposición y tampoco tan lenta como para que no quedara nada que lo identificara, pero cada punto de quiebre en la cadena de frío que sufrió cubrió el engaño por completo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tony? – le dijo abrazándolo pese a la presencia de los agentes.

\- Supongo que si ¿regresamos a Malibú o a Nueva York?

\- Quiero ir a un lugar menos frío – le dijo llevándolo hacia su camarote – tengo noticias de un meteorito que podría tener un mineral que podría reemplazar al paladio – se sentó en la cama señalando a Tony para que lo imitara – tiene muchos minerales, por lo que descubrió Bruce, algunos de ellos desconocidos, ¿Cómo sabes si alguno te sirve? No te quiero convertido en planta.

\- ¿En dónde es esto? – dijo señalando el meteorito.

\- Nuevo México, San Fernando, para ser más preciso ¿te interesa?

\- Hammer ha estado fastidiando con Ironman, por lo que me dijo Pepper, y el ejército exige que les entregue la armadura, por ello tengo que ir al Capitolio apenas terminemos con esto – se apoyó en su hombro – me habría ahorrado todos estos problemas si hubiese podido mantener cerrada mi bocota.

\- Amor, no serías tú si lo hubieras hecho – le besó la frente – y no sacamos nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada – suspiró – mira, trataré de conseguir una muestra mientras tú resuelves el problema en el capitolio, solo que por nada le entregues la armadura, ellos no la van a guardar, intentarán reproducirla en masa para armarse de un ejército.

\- Lo sé, ya superé esa etapa con Abdías Stane.

\- Bueno, nos veremos después en la mansión de Malibú – lo abrazó y se dejó caer de espaldas con él sobre su pecho – como me gustaría que pudiéramos decirle al mundo de nuestra relación.

\- Es mejor vivirla en pecado – le dijo metiendo una mano bajo la ropa mientras lo besaba.

.

Steve miraba el lugar donde había caído el meteorito asombrado ¿Por qué andaba tanto loco en ese lugar? Incluso había agentes de la CIA – los reconocía de haberlos visto tantas veces a lo largo de su vida – y agentes de SHIELD. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba allí?

Regresó al pueblo y vio a un joven que se le hizo conocido, estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza con el cabello rubio en la cara mientras su mirada se mantenía en el suelo. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños entre las piernas y parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, decidido a algo, pero luego se llevaba las manos al rostro y se volvía a sentar.

\- ¿Tom Orson? – Le dijo al reconocerlo y este lo miró con sus vidriosos ojos azules, se notaba que había estado llorando – ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Alguien nos delató – le dijo – me separaron de… Lucy y me dejaron varado aquí – señaló el lugar – mi padre estaba furioso, dijo que no era digno de…

\- Hay de padres a padres – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Tengo esto – le mostró los aretes de oro – pero no los puedo vender porque no tengo cómo justificar su procedencia, y sin dinero americano no se puede comer, Lucy me lo había dicho, ella es la que lo administra todo.

\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo – le sonrió – y buscaremos la manera de recuperar a tu novia – le palmeó el hombro – busquemos un buen lugar donde comer, este lugar debe tener algo abierto.

Caminaron hacia un restauran de comida casera y abundante – al menos eso decía el cartel – y ambos revisaron el menú.

\- Andan muchos de esos agentes locos por el pueblo – le dijo el mesero – dicen que están vigilando algo que encontraron en el desierto, pero no han podido moverlo de donde está.

\- Debe ser algo muy poderoso – dijo un comensal desde la otra mesa – cayó desde el cielo junto con una tormenta extraña que se dio hace unos días, la científica loca esa y su amiga intentaron investigarlo, pero le quitaron el equipo.

Steve miró al hombre, por el aspecto físico podía decir que se trataba de un camionero, lo que era confirmado por el enorme plato de comida que le llevaron.

\- Oye ¿efectivo o tarjeta? – le dijo Steve al mesero.

\- Efectivo o plástico, da igual, mientras pagues, cualquier dinero es bueno en estas tierras – le aseguró.

\- Genial, creo que quiero esto – le mostró el menú y el otro rubio sonrió y pidió lo mismo – una de estas está bien ¿verdad? – sacó su tarjeta plateada.

\- ¡Son pocos los que vienen con una de esas! – dijo asombrado – claro, ¿qué más van a pedir? – agregó cambiando de actitud.

\- Dos shop grandes – le dijo divertido, generalmente pasaba eso cuando veían la posibilidad de un cliente que pagara bien y dejase buenas propinas – es cerveza dorada – le dijo a Tom.

\- Los niños ricos no suelen comer aquí.

\- Los niños ricos que comen como pajaritos, no – le dijo Steve al camionero que los miraba divertido – nosotros somos niños grandes, con apetito de soldados en guerra – agrego riendo cuando el otro rubio asintió.

\- Ah, entonces van a quedar satisfechos con el servicio.

Al poco rato llegaron con dos platos enormes de comida y dos jarras de cerveza. Y ambos se dedicaron a comer con voracidad.

\- Me gustan estos lugares – le dijo Steve luego de tragar un enorme bocado – cocinan bien y en abundancia ¿Cómo creen que voy a mantener este físico?

\- ¿A base de puro entrenamiento? – se rio Tom viendo como la cara que ponía la cajera al ver que pedían una repetición – eso te mata de hambre ¿verdad?

\- Un hombre grande necesita muchas proteínas – asintió Steve.

Y la cuenta había sido grande – enorme para los trabajadores del local – pero Steve y su amigo estaban conformes con la atención y el primero dejó una generosa propina.

\- Hemos ganado lo de una semana buena con sólo dos clientes en un solo día – dijo el mesero a la distancia mientras ellos salían – podrían venir hombres así más seguido.

\- ¡Claro que sí, son tan guapos! – suspiró la mujer.

Steve sonrió divertido sabiendo que no debía haberlos escuchado, pero ellos no podían saber de sus sentidos mejorados.

\- Debemos recuperar a Mjolnir – le dijo Tom caminando fuera del local y mirando a Steve – pero tenemos un problema.

\- ¿No que íbamos a recuperar a Lucy?

\- No puedo regresar por Lucy si no tengo primero a Mjolnir.

Steve lo miró un momento y recordó dónde había escuchado ese nombre, muchos años atrás, allá en la Alemania Nazi, persiguiendo las bases de HYDRA. Lo miró un segundo y decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

\- Mira, tengo un lugar en donde podemos hablar con más privacidad – le dijo y señaló su todoterreno – y podremos ver que se puede hacer.

\- Las chicas que me rescataron en el desierto tuvieron mucha curiosidad sobre mí.

\- Pero nosotros nos conocemos de antes – le dijo – y sé que lo que callas es importante y no queremos que alguien incorrecto sepa de aquello ¿verdad?

\- Vaya a saber si me están vigilando ahora – suspiró y se subió al vehículo – gracias, amigo Steve, por no hacer preguntas.

\- Los problemas los voy a tener con Tony después – le dijo pensativo, recordando que el vehículo estaba conectado con JARVIS – es bastante celoso ¿sabes?

\- El señor Stark está todavía en la reunión en el congreso – le dijo la IA como recriminándolo por la compañía.

\- Ese es JARVIS, la inteligencia Artificial de Tony Stark, mi novio.

\- ¿Tienes novio? – Dijo asombrado – y Lucy que decía que los humanos no iban a aceptarnos si aparecíamos con nuestra verdadera apariencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Supongo que me puedes guardar un secreto – le dijo – mi nombre no es Tom Orson, es Thor Odinson, príncipe de Asgard y dios del trueno y la fertilidad.

Steve estaba seguro que, de no haber recordado antes el nombre del martillo de Thor de seguro tenían un accidente.

\- Tony tiene razón, siempre me encuentro con gente extraña – suspiró – J, hazte cargo de llevarnos a la cabaña sin cruzarnos ni con SHIELD ni con la CIA – miró al rubio – así que tú eres Thor, entonces Lucy ¿es Loki, el dios de las travesuras?

\- ¿Sabes de nosotros?

\- Son solo leyendas, que en su mayoría han de ser exageraciones de la gente que alguna vez supo algo de ustedes – dijo – el tiempo suele distorsionar la verdad y convertirla en algo fantástico, a veces ni remotamente parecido a lo que fue.

\- Loki me dijo lo mismo, que por eso no debíamos decir quiénes éramos, que a los humanos no les gustaba una pareja de dos hombres, pero tú tienes un chico.

\- Bueno, hay gente más abierta de mente, pero siempre hay quienes realmente no les gusta la gente como nosotros, tampoco tenemos una relación a la vista de todos, como nos gustaría, arruinaríamos la vida de la empresa de Tony, por mucho que él se haya declarado gay hace tiempo – suspiró – soy su guardián y las habladurías perjudicarían sus negocios.

\- Lo mismo nos pasa con Loki, fuimos criados como hermanos, pero realmente no lo somos, él es de una raza diferente, pero padre no quiere que nadie lo sepa y nos prohibió estar juntos de esa forma – suspiró viendo que el vehículo se detenía frente a una cabaña – habíamos mantenido todo en secreto, sólo que alguien nos vio besándonos y mi padre me expulsó de Asgard diciendo que lo había avergonzado, no sé qué le habrá hecho a Loki, pero sin Mjolnir no puedo volver.

\- Un ángel justiciero, eso es lo que necesita – dijo JARVIS.

\- J ¿puedes ver mediante los satélites qué está pasando con el “meteorito”?

\- Hay un martillo bastante grande en medio del campamento, al parecer han escavado a su alrededor, pero no han conseguido moverlo ni un milímetro – se calló un momento – el agente Coulson llegó para hacerse cargo de la investigación, creen que se trata de un arma poderosa.

\- Mjolnir es un arma poderosa – dijo Thor – permite controlar los truenos y generar poderosas tormentas eléctricas.

\- Si, conozco la historia – dijo Steve – pero tiene un truco ¿no?

\- El hechizo dice que sólo aquel que sea digno del poder de Thor será capaz de moverlo – dijo – yo fui siempre su portador, pero padre le puso una nueva condición y lo dejó caer aquí antes de enviarme a mí.

\- Chico, encontraremos la forma de lograrlo.

\- Si pudiera leer las runas que mi padre le agregó al martillo, tal vez pudiera saber qué debo hacer para recuperarlo.

\- Tendremos acceso a este – sonrió Steve – J, ¿puedes contactarte don el agente Coulson? Dile que tengo algo que le podría interesar.

\- ¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme? – le dijo Thor.

\- Tu martillo podría ayudar a mi novio a escapar de las garras de la muerte.

\- Soy el dios del trueno y la fertilidad, no de la vida…

\- Lo que me interesa es el material de tu martillo, si genera energía, podría reemplazar el material que controla la energía del generador arc de Tony – le explicó – nos bastaría un trocito pequeño para salvar su vida.

\- No necesitamos eso, entonces, tengo varias clases de piedras transmisoras de energía, Loki dice que sirven para que no me sobrecargue cuando uso a Mjolnir – le mostró su muñequera – aunque tengo una especial – le mostró una que estaba enredada en su cabello – es una electroishtamen, formaba parte de una serie de fragmentos de un sol que se autodestruyó hace milenios, creo que los enanos las usan para crear armas poderosas, pero es demasiado pequeña…

\- Señor, esa piedra es aun más poderosa que el paladio que tiene el Señor Stark – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Bien, arreglaremos lo de tu martillo e iremos por Tony – dijo Steve más tranquilo viendo cómo el vehículo se estacionaba junto a la cabaña.

.

Tony estaba fastidiado, realmente la reunión había sido una pérdida de tiempo, aunque había conseguido mantener en su poder todo lo relacionado con Ironman, se habían saltado hacia otros derroteros, como su investigación sobre el Capitán América, sus negocios “turbios”, que no eran suyos sino de Stane, las armas no autorizadas que aún circulaban en el mercado negro… Y eso que Rodey estaba allí o los habría mandado a la mierda desde un principio.

\- Cálmate, Tony – le dijo su amigo – y trata de no decirle nada a la prensa, no necesitamos que te acosen todavía más, si preguntan por el Capitán, mándaselos a SHIELD, ellos manejarán el asunto.

\- Lo sé, pero esto no es lo que planeamos, Steve pensaba que iban a seguir con lo del armamento y no irse con mis negocios, todos saben perfectamente que eso pasó porque Stane me manipuló y me estaba robando las armas manteniéndome distraído en mi taller – suspiró.

\- Aún no terminamos – dijo el general Ross con ira al consejo y todos lo miraron – según la información que hemos recabado, señor Stark, usted y su guardián esconden a un fugitivo del ejército.

\- Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado semejante información – le replicó este – Steve y yo hemos contratado muchos científicos para la división de I+D de la empresa y que yo sepa, ninguno de ellos tiene problemas con la ley.

\- Bruce Banner se fue con una fórmula secreta…

\- Ah, el doctor Banner, ese al que engañaron para que trabajara en el suero del súper soldado, al que le metieron una fórmula imperfecta para probarla y al que andan tratando de cazar como conejo – le respondió Tony – que yo sepa no es prófugo de nada, la fórmula que menciona es suya, así que no ha robado nada, y él es civil, por lo tanto, no es desertor del ejército.

\- Él fue contratado…

\- Con engaños para que pudieran experimentar con la variación del suero que consiguieron – insistió Tony – No, estoy protegiéndolo y pertenece a la nómina de industrias Stark, no les voy a permitir que lo saquen de su laboratorio.

\- Además – intervino Rodey – se nos llamó aquí para “hablar” del asunto de la armadura de Ironman, no de otros asuntos relacionados con industrias Stark, o de cuándo pensaba Tony entregar la armadura, creo que el señor Rogers había sido bien claro en que fue creada para investigación y rescate y no como arma de guerra – miró al castaño y este asintió – y como se puede apreciar que esto no es lo que nos comunicaron que sería, podemos alegar que hemos sido traídos a esta reunión bajo falsos apremios y retirarnos dando por concluida cualquier conversación – se puso de pie – no tenemos nada más que agregar.

Tony lo imitó y juntos salieron de la sala de juntas sin agregar ni media palabra más, por más que los militares y congresistas insistieron que regresaran.

Afuera una avalancha de periodistas los esperaban, pero Rodey consiguió subir a Tony al coche y hacer que Happy los sacara de allí.

\- Sabía que Ross iba a intentar llegar a Bruce – dijo Tony – aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera tan abiertamente, al pobre todavía le cuesta relacionarse con los demás como para que le hagan saber a todos de su amigo verde.

\- Hay que pararle los pies a Ross – dijo Rodey suspirando – pero es un poco complicado para mí si presiona desde las jerarquías castrenses.

\- Lo sé, el tipo no tendría respeto ni con el Capitán América – suspiró Tony – “Usted es sólo un capitán, soldado, y yo, un general, así que debe acatar” – lo imitó.

\- Jefe, debería dedicarse a la comedia – le dijo Happy riendo.

\- Si, pero lo malo es que el idiota actúa así – dijo Tony molesto – por cierto ¿tenemos noticias de Steve?

\- Señor – intervino JARVIS – el maestro Steve se encuentra en una base de SHIELD en Nuevo México con el señor Odinson, están tratando de solucionar un problema allá y volverán a Nueva York en vez de ir a Malibú.

\- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – dijo celoso.

\- El señor Thor Odinson es… - se escuchó estática – lo siento, el maestro Steve está llamando.

\- Ponlo en altoparlante – respondió – Steve.

\- Hola, Tony – lo escuchó como cansado – hemos encontrado lo que estaba buscando, pero ahora estamos metidos en un lío, queríamos regresar esta tarde a la torre, pero secuestraron al novio de Thor, así que vamos a rescatarlo antes de irnos – se escuchó un ruido como de disparos – ¡A tu derecha, Thor!

\- No debieran dispararle, la armadura rebota esas cosas – escucharon una segunda voz masculina, con un acento muy extraño.

\- Tony, te llamaré luego – se escuchó un disparo como de cañón – espéranos en casa – terminó y colgó.

\- Iré a buscarlo…

\- No, Tony, le darías motivos a Ross para decir que estás usando la armadura para fines no científicos, confía en Steve – le dijo Rodey.

\- Pero puede estar en problemas…

\- Lo monitorearemos con JARVIS desde la torre – le dijo.

.

Steve miró a los amigos asgardianos de Thor, se notaba que ellos querían ayudar al rubio, pero en realidad lo estaban metiendo en más problemas, en especial la mujer aquella que miraba con una mirada extraña al dios.

\- ¿Qué está pasando en Asgard? – les dijo Thor evitando a duras penas el ataque del destructor.

\- El consejo acusó a Loki de usar su hechicería en tu contra para querer quedarse con el trono de Asgard – le dijo ella – Odín cayó en uno de sus sueños y lo dejó a cargo, pero él no es digno…

\- Así que se ha levantado una revuelta en su contra – dijo el rubio realmente molesto – pero eso no explica la presencia del destructor en Midgard.

\- El consejo ha enviado a Midgard, desterrado, a Loki – le dijo un hombre pelirrojo.

\- Volstag – dijo Thor preocupado – ¿sabes a que parte lo enviaron?

\- ¿Vas a ir a liberar a ese tramposo? – dijo la mujer indignada – si no fuera por su culpa, tú no estarías en… este reino.

\- Querida – dijo un hombre rubio – fuiste tú la que los delató con Odín ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Sif fue la del cuento? – dijeron los otros dos con total asombro.

\- Pensaba que eras totalmente leal con los príncipes, al menos con Thor – dijo un tercer hombre con rasgos asiáticos – yo los había visto juntos muchas veces y jamás fui a revolver las aguas con Padre de Todo, si nuestros príncipes se aman ¿Por qué no dejarlos ser felices?

\- Gracias, Hogun – dijo Thor mirando enojado a la mujer – entiendo que estás enojada con Loki, pero si él te ha hecho daño, es porque le has provocado.

\- Thor, no puede ser tu pareja ¡Es tu hermano!

\- Yo amo a Loki, lo demás no importa, no somos hermanos de verdad, solo fuimos criados como tales – le replicó – ahora debemos desconectar al destructor y buscar a Loki, ellos usaron su magia para despertar esa cosa.

\- Mientras más esté en este mundo, menos magia tendrá Loki – dijo Volstag.

\- Entonces debemos hacer que se agote – dijo Sif cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si a Loki se le acaba la magia, morirá – dijo el otro rubio.

\- Fandral tiene razón – dijo Hogun molesto – y por mucho que él no te agrade, es uno de nuestros príncipes y desear su muerte es considerado signo de traición.

\- Basta – intervino Steve al ver que la mujer iba a responder de manera violenta – necesitamos detener a esa… cosa, antes que mate a los civiles de este lugar – miró a Thor – es a ti a quien busca, llévalo hacia afuera del pueblo, debemos tener espacio para conocer sus puntos débiles – miró a los guerreros – ustedes protejan a Thor, intentaré tenderle una trampa.

\- Eres sólo un mortal – le dijo Sif.

\- Tal vez, pero tengo un cerebro que usar, señorita – le dijo y se alejó.

Thor y los tres guerreros caminaron por las calles llegando hasta el destructor y consiguieron llamar su atención haciendo que los siguiera fuera del pueblo, esquivando los disparos de energía de este. Se echaron al suelo tras unas rocas y vieron a un vehículo que golpeaba las piernas del destructor por detrás haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡Cuidado, Steve! – le gritó Thor corriendo a protegerlo, pero un disparo del destructor los mandó lejos a ambos, cayendo el rubio humano inconsciente – ¡No, no te atrevas a atacar a mi amigo! – le gritó furioso al ponerse de pie, herido como estaba. Pero en ese momento un rayo rompió el cielo y Mjolnir se unió a su diestra revelando su armadura y su auténtico poder, haciendo que la armadura perdiera su poder y desapareciera de la Tierra.

Caminó hacia Steve quien recobraba el sentido mientras se tocaba las costillas.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le dijo preocupado.

\- Si, unas cuantas contusiones, pero nada grave – miró hacia donde había atacado el destructor – vuelve a casa, Thor, rescata a Loki.

\- Te dejaré la piedra – la tomó de su cabello – salva a tu novio también.

\- Cuando puedas, búscame – le dijo recibiendo la piedra y viendo como los asgardianos se iban dejándole el desorden allí.

.

Tony abrió y cerró la boca al ver a Steve entrar en la sala de su departamento con la cara golpeada y cojeando levemente, sabía que el suero lo sanaba rápidamente, así que el daño debía haber sido mayor.

\- ¿No ibas a venir con tu amigo? – le dijo preocupado revisando sus heridas más visibles – no me dirás que lo perdiste.

\- No, pero tuvo que regresar a casa – suspiró caminando hasta el sofá – encontré algo que nos podría ayudar con tu reactor – sacó la pequeña piedra de su bolsillo – y estoy seguro que es poderosa, la metí es esa cajita porque me quemaba en la pierna, Thor dijo que había formado parte de un sol.

\- ¿Y cómo es que terminaste todo golpeado? – le pasó los dedos con cuidado por el moretón en su mejilla que comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Enviaron a un ente a matar a Thor – le dijo – lo detuvimos, pero nos dio pelea – se encogió de hombros – y él tuvo que ir a rescatar a su novio…

\- Te encuentras con cada tipo – suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente – le llevaré esto a Bruce, veremos qué es y si sirve para el reactor, estoy harto de los batidos de verduras, creo que comienzo a ver verde – se quejó.

\- Es sólo algo momentáneo – le recordó cerrando los ojos – oye, Tony, ¿Qué sabes de un tipo llamado Iván Vanko?

\- Sé de un hombre llamado Anton Vanko, un científico ruso, que según los archivos de mi padre trabajó con él en la creación del prototipo del primer reactor arc, intentó venderlo en el mercado negro, pero Howard lo deportó acusándolo de espionaje industrial – le respondió por los parlantes – ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Hammer lo está sondeando para contratarlo para su empresa – le dijo – o al menos esos dicen las malas lenguas en SHIELD – suspiró – me supuse que el tipo sería peligroso si ellos están interesados en el hombre.

\- Ciertamente podría ser un problema si es como su padre – le dijo Tony quedándose en silencio – ahora que me acuerdo, me demandó hace unos días diciendo que robé las ideas del reactor arc de su padre, no le hice caso porque el plano que él presentó es posterior al patentado por Howard.

\- Estamos teniendo demasiados problemas últimamente – dijo fastidiado – Hammer ansiando los negocios que tienes ahora, el ejército queriendo adueñarse de tu armadura, gentes venidas de no sé donde…

\- Científicos con problemas de ira – agregó Bruce.

\- Ay, Bruce, tú no eres un problema – le respondió Tony – el problema es Ross.

\- Maestro Steve, hay una señorita en recepción preguntando por usted – le dijo JARVIS en tono reprobatorio – dice llamarse Lucy Orson.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo y se puso de pie caminado rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – casi gritó Tony, celoso.

\- Alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda – le dijo y bajó por el ascensor llegando a recepción justo a tiempo para retener la caída de la morena que se desmayó en sus brazos – Arnold, ¿puedes llamar a la srta. Potts? – le dijo al guardia y entró de regreso al ascensor. Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron la joven cambió de forma y tomó su figura masculina – así que este es Loki – lo acomodó contra la pared del ascensor – JARVIS, por favor, pídele a Tony y a Bruce que tengan lista la sala médica.

\- Vas a darme un montón de explicaciones, Rogers – le dijo Tony molesto.

\- Corazón, puedo darte más que explicaciones que quieras – le dijo divertido – entre las sábanas, si te atreves.

\- ¡No hablen de esas cosas en público! – dijo Bruce molesto.

El ascensor se detuvo y Steve tomó a Loki y lo llevó a la sala médica.

\- ¿No habías ido a buscar a una chica? – dijo Bruce al ver al joven desmayado.

\- Él es ella – le dijo – mira, es un hechicero poderoso y por lo que sé, puede cambiar su apariencia en lo que él quiera – suspiró colocándolo sobre la camilla – me encontré con su pareja en Nuevo México, lo anda buscando.

\- Explícanos todo desde el principio – dijo Tony.

\- Está bien – se rascó la sien – los conocí en el Teatro de Londres hace unos años atrás, eran Lucy y Tom Orson, querían ver Sueño de una noche de verano, yo les regalé unas entradas, al parecer se habían fugado de casa, así que supuse que su relación no era bien vista por sus respectivas familias – miró al moreno – Hace un par de días me encontré con Tom en Nuevo México, alguien le había dicho a su padre de la relación de ellos y lo habían expulsado de su casa, dejándolo varado allí, sin dinero ni amigos, así que lo escuché, en especial porque me dijo que tenía relación con el meteorito que iba a investigar – suspiró nuevamente – me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Thor Odinson, dios del trueno y la fertilidad y príncipe de Asgard, lo que significa que él es Loki, dios de las travesuras y el engaño.

\- Me parece haber escuchado de ellos – dijo Tony.

\- Te conté las historias de los dioses de Asgard cuando niño ¿recuerdas? Los mismos que querían contactar los nazis, los dioses nórdicos de los vikingos – miró a Loki nuevamente – por lo que Thor me contó, Loki fue criado como su hermano, pero es de otra raza. Habían estado manteniendo su relación en secreto, pero alguien que Thor consideraba su amiga los delató a su padre y así terminaron ambos castigados aquí – miró a Bruce y luego a Tony – me contó un poco de las piedras y de su famoso martillo, estábamos conversando con el agente Coulson cuando fuimos atacados por un tal destructor, dijo que era una armadura controlada por magia, aparecieron unos amigos de Thor y lo detuvimos, regresando este a Asgard queriendo rescatar a Loki de los traidores.

\- Mi magia apenas me mantiene – murmuró el aludido despertando.

\- A este paso voy a comenzar a envejecer – dijo Steve cansado y escucharon un trueno, con lo que pestañeó la luz – JARVIS ¿qué pasa?

\- Hay un hombre rubio en la terraza superior – le dijo la IA.

\- Debe ser Thor – dijo Loki casi sin voz.

\- Voy por él – dijo Steve yendo al ascensor.

\- He tratado de enseñarle de las cosas de Midgard – dijo Loki – pero él es un poco bruto en este tipo de cosa sociales, así ha sido siempre “el protocolo es lo tuyo, hermano”.

\- Así que eres un dios – dijo Tony pensativo – y puedes cambiar de forma a tu antojo ¿cómo funciona eso?

\- Todos los seres vivos tienen una esencia que los rodea, algunas culturas lo llaman aura, otros chacras, otros chi, en nuestro mundo lo llamamos sedir, es una energía primordial que no todos pueden controlar – explicó cansado – no te puedo mostrar cómo funciona, mi sedir está demasiado agotado.

\- Bueno, entonces descansa un poco – le dijo Bruce – tu chico ya viene en camino.

.

Steve miró a Thor, al parecer había tenido una dura batalla del otro lado, por la cara que traía; se le notaba el agotamiento y la angustia mientrasentraban en el ascensor.

\- Loki está bien – le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

\- Esos malditos del consejo de ancianos actuaron contra él mientras yo no estaba, han puesto a padre de todo en su contra, tanto así que hasta mi madre fue encerrada para que no lo ayudara, y Odín está de acuerdo con eso – le dijo – me he tenido que enfrentar a su ira y me ha desterrado, de nuevo, de Asgard, menos mal que no me quitó mis poderes y conseguí a tiempo la piedra que tenía encerrados los de Loki.

\- ¿Por qué crees que actúa así contra tu hermano?

\- Odín nunca había sido cruel con ninguno de nosotros, pero creo que alguien ha estado envenenándolo en nuestra contra, no puedo entender que fuera contra mi madre – le dijo entrando en el ascensor – siempre ha parecido tan enamorado de ella, madre era quien movía los hilos detrás de él…

\- Liberemos la magia de Loki y hablaremos de eso – le dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro – debe haber una solución a tu problema, y si no, bueno, tenemos mucho espacio para que se queden aquí.

\- Gracias, amigo Rogers, eres un buen hombre.

\- Nunca he sido un hombre para las injusticias – se encogió de hombros – y menos para los matones, y creo que tu padre está siendo eso con ustedes - le señaló la puerta del ascensor y se dirigieron a la sala médica.

\- ¡Loki, cariño! – le dijo al verlo y lo abrazó – tenía miedo que los viejos esos te hubiesen dejado sin magia – le tomó la cara entre las manos – pero la recobré – le mostró un frasquito brillante y verde – bébela.

Loki lo miró a los ojos y abrió el frasco, recobrando casi por completo su magia.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le dijo extendiendo su sedir por el rostro magullado del rubio dios – porque esto no te lo hiciste tu mismo.

\- Me enfrenté a Odín – suspiró – le dije unas cuantas verdades que hace mucho tenía ganas de decirle, enfureció y mamá intervino – tragó duro – se enojó con ella y ordenó que la encerraran en su torre, dijo que no iba a aguantar otro hijo insubordinado, que si no quería que me castigara en serio, que me olvidara de ti.

\- ¿Las emprendió con madre también?

\- Si, ha sido bastante extraño – suspiró – casi podría jurar que no era él, nunca en mis 1500 años lo había visto hacer callar a mamá, menos gritarle o encerrarla, escapé apenas de su furia, dijo que si salía de palacio me mataría, así que tuve que usar el último resto de mi magia para usar el bifrost y llegar aquí.

\- Y yo que pensaba que los dioses no tenían problemas – dijo Steve.

\- Los dioses que se imaginan los humanos, tal vez no – dijo Loki poniéndose de pie – pero nosotros no somos como nos pintan.

\- Señor, la señorita Potts viene subiendo – le dijo JARVIS.

\- Bien, yo iré a la sala de reuniones, vamos a tener que ocultar a Loki y a Thor por un tiempo, no quiero a SHIELD aquí – dijo Steve – Tony, tú y Bruce dedíquense a investigar esa piedra – se volvió hacia el ascensor y se retiró.

\- Un poco mandón tu novio ¿eh? – dijo Loki divertido.

.

Pepper miró a Steve entrando en la oficina de reuniones y se preocupó al ver el moretón de su cara ¿Cómo se lo hizo? Esperaba que no fuera un arranque de celos de Tony, aunque no le parecía del tipo violento…

\- No, no fue Tony ni Ironman – le dijo al ver como lo miraba – un accidente.

\- Bueno, estoy segura que si él lo hubiese intentado ahora estaría en el hospital y no en el laboratorio, como me dijo JARVIS.

\- ¿Qué conseguiste de Hammer?

\- El tipo es un completo idiota acomplejado – le dijo ella – ha estado intentando reclutar a todos esos ingenieros que trabajaron en la división de armas de industrias Stark y que se fueron luego de lo de Stane, Tony los dejó irse porque no tenían mayor influencia en los trabajos de la empresa, no comprometían nada, pero ninguno es tan peligroso como Vanko – le entregó una carpeta – el tipo ese tiene los planos básicos de un reactor arc, creo que está trabajando para perfeccionarlo.

\- Algo así escuché estando en SHIELD.

\- Steve, ese hombre ha jurado venganza sobre Tony, lo quiere arruinado y muerto – le dijo preocupada – Natalia ha estado buscando información sobre el hombre y trabaja con una organización terrorista rusa.

\- Ya veo - dijo mirando la carpeta - el tipo no quiere una compensación económica, entonces, lo que quiere es destruir a Tony al no poder ir por Howard.

\- Hay algo más - sacó una tarjeta de su cartera - encontró esto entre las cosas que tenía en la prisión de Siberia.

Steve miró la tarjeta negra y sintió que el aire se le iba.

\- ¡HYDRA! - gimió al ver el pulpo con la cabeza de calavera…

.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios!!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que les guste la historia.


End file.
